Blossom
by GEM1588
Summary: What started as an iPod Shuffle Challenge is now being expanded into interconnecting one-shots. 9 of 9 complete. Caroline/Jeremy. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP.
1. iPod Shuffle Challenge

While I ship Bamon in this fandom, I read a fic from HeronRainwater about these two and love the potential!

iPod Shuffle Challenge! Put your iPod on shuffle. Whatever song comes on, write a short story about it. You have as long as the song is to write the story. Once the song ends, no looking back, no changing anything, and no rewinding! Make as many as you want, most people do ten. Remember-no looking back, even after you're done. No rereading, even when you're done. Oh, and have fun!

-o-

**Title: Blossom**  
>Pairing: CarolineJeremy  
>Rating: T (some language)<br>Genre: varies

-o-

**Song: You Are the Music in Me**  
><strong>Artist: HSM Soundtrack<strong>

Caroline and Elena sat on Elena's bed browsing the latest issue of Seventeen magazine for new hairstyles to try. It was their monthly sleepover ritual.

Bonnie entered the bedroom wrapped in a towel, fresh out of the shower. "All yours," the witch said to Caroline as she plopped down beside her friends.

"Don't start without me," Caroline warned Elena and Bonnie as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Elena replied.

In the jack and jill bathroom that connected Elena and Jeremy's bedrooms, Caroline stripped off her clothes tossing them into a pile by the sink. She pulled up her blonde hair and held it in place with her hand while gazing at her reflection in the mirror.

It was hard to believe that she was immortal. That she was going to live forever. That she was going to look exactly like this for eternity or until someone drove a stake through her heart. Looking back she wished she would have known that she was going to be turned - pinching a tiny pudge of skin on her belly – she would have done a few extra sit-ups in gym class.

With her sensitive hearing she should have heard him coming a mile away, but Caroline was a little distracted by her self-critique of her body and so she didn't hear the door open until it was too late.

"S-s-sorry," Jeremy muttered as he stood there staring at her.

Caroline, unable to speak (for once) attempted to cover herself from the lustful gaze of her best friend's little brother. But just for a moment, until she remembered she was a vampire.

With lightening speed she was standing an inch in front of him.

"You're going to leave now and forget you ever saw me naked," she told him pupils growing large in compulsion.

"Trust me," the boy replied. "I'm never going to forget that."

Caroline scowled.

Stupid fucking vervain.

-o-

**Song: You Belong with Me**  
><strong>Artist: Taylor Swift<strong>

It was a full moon and Caroline Forbes sat on the crumbling stone stairs of the underground sanctuary where Tyler Lockwood became a werewolf for the first time. She looked around the surrounding woods for any sign of him, but he'd left Mystic Falls – just when they'd started to become friends or more than friends. It made Caroline's brain hurt it was so complicated. Tyler. Matt. Tyler. Matt. Tyler.

Clearing her head of all boy-related drama, Caroline decided to do a bit of hunting.

Using the skills Stefan had taught her, Caroline snagged an unlucky raccoon before it even knew what happened. As she sat with the dead carcass beside her, she sighed into the silent forest. This was the part of being a vampire that sucked. Yeah. Sucked. Ha. Ha. The puns weren't even funny anymore.

When she got back to her car, she was surprised to find Jeremy leaning against the bumper waiting for her.

"Hey," she greeted him, clicking the unlock button.

"Hey," he looked up meeting her eyes. "Can I hang out with you for awhile?"

"I was about to go home."

"Oh." His gaze dropped away and he started walking up the road.

"Jeremy. Wait." Caroline called after him. The tall boy stopped walking and turned around. "We can go to The Grill for coffee. Come on."

He took a few steps her way, then stopped and threw his arms her. Surprised by his actions, and a little uncertain how to respond she hugged him back. He squeezed her tighter and she realized he was crying.

"It's okay. It's okay," she told him trying her best to soothe him.

"I just miss them all so much," he choked through his tears. "My mom and Dad. And Jenna. Fuck I even miss Uncle John."

"Oh Jeremy," she pulled him close, gripping onto him as tightly as she could without hurting him. "I'm here."

-o-

**Song: My Life Would Suck Without You**  
><strong>Artist: Kelly Clarkson<strong>

"I have to work," Matt said stoically as he shut his locker.

Caroline nodded blankly. The distance had grown between them, so much so that she doubted whether or not they were even friends. She walked down the hallway to her next class, hugging her books against her and counting the tiles on the floor. That's when she bumped into Jeremy. He dropped his phone. She dropped her books. As they both bent down to retrieve their respective belongings there was a solid _crack_ as their heads bashed together.

"Ugh, fuck." Jeremy cupped his temple and sank further down until he was sitting on the floor.

"Sorry," Caroline reached out to rub his head. While she barely felt anything, she knew it probably hurt him.

"I think you fractured my skull," he told her.

"Don't be so dramatic," she offered her hand to help him to his feet. "I'm sure you're fine."

"I might have a concussion."

"Then don't fall asleep in class."

"Am I bleeding?" he asked.

"No."

"Bruised?"

"No."

"What about swelling?"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I should probably put ice on it."

"Fine. I'll walk you to the nurse."

"Can you carry my books, too?"

With a smirk on her face, Caroline took Jeremy's backpack from him. "You're such a hypochondriac."

"And you love me for it."

-o-

**Song: The Edge of Glory**  
><strong>Artist: Lady Gaga<strong>

"Love sucks," Jeremy Gilbert proclaimed to Caroline Forbes as they each downed another beer. There were about twenty of them in the woods behind the cemetery, drinking and getting high. It was something Caroline never imagined herself doing but here she was sharing a thirty pack with some of Mystic Falls finest. If her mother knew about this…

"Guys suck," Caroline offered up another toast. Jeremy feigned a hurt look.

"So I suck now?" he asked.

"Yes. You and all your gender. SUCK." Caroline clarified, draining the last bit of her beer. After Tyler and Matt – she was done with relationships – at least for awhile.

"Yeah well," Jeremy leaned close to her. "You suck too. Literally," he whispered in her ear.

"And I'm quite good at it," she told him. "Matt said I was better than Elena."

Jeremy's aghast expression let her know she'd shared a little too much information.

"Don't look at me like that," Caroline punched him in the shoulder. "I know you're no stranger to getting a blow…"

"That's not what I was talking about," Jeremy cut her off. "I meant you being a…," he paused looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Vampire."

"So I suck because I'm a vampire," Caroline laughed drunkenly.

"Shhhh," Jeremy warned, casing the individuals nearby to see if they were listening to the conversation. No one was. When he looked back at Caroline, she'd vamped out. Thin black veins trailed down her cheeks and fangs jutted from her intoxicated grin.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy hissed, moving in front of her lest someone see her face.

"I wish I was human again," Caroline whispered, tracing a finger along the groove in his throat.

"I wish I was a vampire," Jeremy said softly, brushing his thumb against the blackness beneath her pale skin.

"Be careful what you wish for Jeremy, you just might get it."

Deep down he knew she was right.

-o-

**Song: Ass Like That**  
><strong>Artist: Eminem<strong>

Jeremy's phone buzzed with a message from Damon.

_Ass-tronomy Lesson_

Knowing Damon this was going to be interesting to say the least. A series of pictures flooded his phone. All of a girl's butts, some wearing underwear, some in thongs – others were bare.

_One is from Mystic Falls_

Jeremy scrolled through about twenty or so pictures before he recognized one of the photos. The girl's underwear was red and had "Matt's Tight End" written in black cursive on it. His gaze lingered on the picture. Caroline Forbes was definitely hot.

Later that day he met Bonnie at The Grille for a game of pool. As they were playing, Caroline and Damon arrived. While Damon made his way to the bar, Caroline came over to say 'Hi' to Bonnie. Jeremy tucked his phone deep inside his pocket, taking no chances that someone might see the picture he'd saved.

Everything was going fine until Damon joined them.

"So what did you think of those pictures I sent you?"

Jeremy cringed. Leave it to Damon to mention that in front of Bonnie and Caroline.

"What pictures?" Bonnie asked.

Before Jeremy could come up with a lie, Damon had spewed the entire truth. Jeremy shriveled under Bonnie's angry glare.

"I deleted them," he told her not wanting to anger the witch.

"Not all of them," Damon winked. "I bet you saved one…"

"Damon…," Jeremy attempted to protest but Damon had already gotten his phone. Damn vampires.

"Is that me?" Caroline shrieked when she saw the photo. "Oh my God, that's me! How did you get this?"

Bonnie looked over her friend's shoulder at the picture and she frowned, giving Jeremy the "we need to talk" glare.

Jeremy swallowed hard. Why did Caroline have to have such a fine ass?

-o-

**Song: Eye of the Tiger**  
><strong>Artist: Survivor<strong>

Jeremy fell hard on top of Caroline plunging a wooden spoon against her ribcage, just above where her heart was. His body heaved with laden breaths as he struggled to breathe.

"Good job, Buffy." Caroline smiled from beneath him.

"Thanks," he panted just as Caroline flipped him over and pinned him, pressing the same wooden spoon against his throat.

Jeremy knew he wasn't stronger than a vampire. He had to use his intelligence not his strength to defeat her.

"Isn't Jersey Shore on right now?" he asked.

"Nice try," Caroline replied, removing one hand from the spoon's handle to comb back her blonde hair.

"I think I just saw Tyler Lockwood jog by without a shirt."

"It's not going to work, Jeremy."

"Well, I guess you got me." Jeremy let his body go limp. "I hope I taste good."

"I hope you do too," Caroline pressed her lips against his.

-o-

**Song: Hey There Delilah**  
><strong>Artist: Plain White T's<strong>

It was the night of the Senior Prom.

"Say cheese!" Caroline said holding up her phone to take a picture.

Jeremy pulled Bonnie closer as they, along with Stefan and Elena all chorused "cheese" as the moment was captured digitally.

"One more! Stefan was making a face!" she called out.

"Stefan's always making a face," Damon commented loudly as he slammed the door of his Camaro. He came up the pathway beside them and took the phone from Caroline. "Go," he said to her. "Get in the picture."

"Someone's being nice," Elena teased the elder Salvatore.

"Don't get used to it," Damon smiled.

Caroline squeezed in beside Jeremy, who threw an arm around her shoulder. She tilted her head so that it rested on his shoulder, pressing her palm against his chest.

Damon held the phone up instructing everyone to say, "Twilight Sucks".

-o-

**Song: I Don't Wanna Be (the old One Tree Hill theme)**  
><strong>Artist: Gavin Degraw<strong>

Jeremy was walking through the school parking lot on his way home. He'd missed the bus and Bonnie had left school early for a dentist appointment. He'd texted Elena but she hadn't replied yet – no doubt Stefan was keeping her busy. As he passed by the Ford parked by the gate, he looked in through the window at its driver. Caroline had the seat reclined back as far as it would go. Her were closed and he could hear the music blaring through her earbuds as she lip synced the lyrics.

He stood there for a minute watching her. Her bobbed slightly side to side as her lips formed the words to the song. Jeremy's ears caught the tiny whispers as she lost herself in the music. He laughed aloud causing her eyes to snap open.

"Aren't you a little too old to be listening to Justin Bieber?"

-o-

**Song: Speed Racer Theme Song**

Caroline sat in the passenger seat, fingers digging into the leather beneath her.

"Don't look so scared," Jeremy said as he placed his hands on the steering wheel. "I am a licensed driver."

"I still can't believe you passed."

"Damon's a pretty decent driving instructor."

-o-

**Song: Pour Some Sugar on Me**  
><strong>Artist: Def Leppard<strong>

Caroline loved the decade dances. She loved finding the perfect outfit that suited the time period. That being said, the Eighties was probably her favorite. Dressed in neon pink with hair teased high and enough blue eye shadow to paint a wall mural, Caroline Forbes owned the dance floor that night. Not even the Salvatore brothers in vintage Metallica shirts and stone washed jean jackets were able to steal her thunder.

Just when Caroline thought she'd outdone herself, Jeremy Gilbert stepped on the dance floor. His blonde mullet wig contrasted with the long black trench coat. As he approached Caroline he smiled, revealing a pair of plastic fangs.

"Seriously?" Caroline's hands dropped to her hips.

"What?" Jeremy shrugged. "I'm David, from the Lost Boys."

"You're a dork."

"Shut up and dance with me."

**FIN**

* * *

><p>One of these drabbles is going to be expanded. Which one would you like to see made into a one-shot? Let me know<br>-Gemma


	2. Reciprocity

Since there was no clear winner for the one shots - I'm going to try a little experiment. The plan is to write a story-ish fic - using all the drabbles (except the Damon teaching Jeremy to drive one - because in all fairness that really deserves to be it's own story) - in a series of interconecting one shots - ending in CAREMY. Let's see how well I do, shall we?

-Gemma

Special Dedication: **HeronRainwater** - for leaving such a wonderful review AND introducing me to this pairing.

-o-

* * *

><p>Title: Reciprocity<br>Pairing: Caremy  
>Rating: T<p>

Disclaimer: Hints of AU. Season 2 era.

-o-

Caroline Forbes sat on the oversize bed of her friend Elena Gilbert, browsing the latest issue of Seventeen magazine for new hairstyles to try. It was their monthly sleepover ritual.

"Ugh, I am so sick of seeing Taylor Lautner's face plastered all over everything," Caroline complained as she looked at the cover. (He's on the front of the October 2011 issue in case you feel the need to run out and get a copy).

"And here, I thought you liked werewolves," Bonnie's eyes sparkled as she pulled her hair up into a shower cap in preparation for a bath.

"Tyler and I are just friends," Caroline informed her.

"Friends who kiss," Elena sang puckering up her lips.

"I…I…he kissed me." A flustered Caroline blurted. "And can we stop talking about that. It was weird."

"You're the one who brought it up," Elena reminded her.

"Tonight is about us," Caroline proclaimed. "No more talk about guys or boyfriends."

"I'll give her ten minutes," Bonnie whispered to Elena.

"Five," Elena whispered back.

"You know there's more to life than men," Caroline scowled at them. "There's clothes and make-up and… OMG will you look at this!" She flipped the magazine around showing her friends the ad. "She has her own PERFUME!" Caroline took a minute to lift the flap and sniff the delicate scent of Taylor Swift's new scent Wonderstruck. (Sorry, even in FF Caroline enjoys product placement)

She passed the magazine to Elena while Bonnie grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

"It's okay," Elena's nose wrinkled as she smelled the sample. Then she flipped through to the hair section. She'd had the same hairstyle for years now. With the exception of small trims every couple months, she didn't go to the hairdresser much. Caroline and Bonnie were always trying to get her to experiment with new looks. In the past she'd always been resistant but now with Katherine around – maybe it was time to try something new. Elena Gilbert might be a Doppelganger but that didn't mean she had to be Katherine's hair-twin as well.

"What would you think if I dyed my hair?" Elena asked Caroline.

"You're going to dye your hair!" the blonde nearly burst with excitement.

"That not what I said." Elena glanced at her friend sternly.

"But you're thinking about it," Caroline's smile was as wide as the room.

"I'm thinking it's time for a change," Elena said, running her fingers through her long chocolate locks. "I can't stand looking like _Her._"

Caroline nodded. "I think you should go lighter."

"As in blonde? I don't think so," Elena shook her head (Nods to LJ whose original Elena was fair-haired). "I was thinking darker. Maybe black."

"Black's good too," Caroline immediately agreed. Elena knew her friend was just eager to dye someone's hair.

Bonnie entered the bedroom wrapped in a towel, fresh out of the shower. "All yours," the witch said to Caroline as she plopped down beside her friends.

"Bonnie, guess what?" Caroline clapped her hands together. "Elena's going to let us dye her hair," she spewed before Bonnie could even blink.

"What? Is she serious?" Bonnie looked at Elena for an explanation.

"Yeah," Elena sighed deeply. "Tonight I'm going to dye my hair."

"What color?" Bonnie asked.

"Black."

"I can see it," Bonnie grinned.

"Don't start without me," Caroline warned Elena and Bonnie as she made her way into the bathroom for her turn at the shower.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Elena replied.

In the jack and jill bathroom that connected Elena and Jeremy's bedrooms, Caroline stripped off her clothes tossing them into a pile by the sink. She pulled up her blonde hair and held it in place with her hand while gazing at her reflection in the mirror.

It was hard to believe that she was immortal. That she was going to live forever. That she was going to look exactly like this for eternity or until someone drove a stake through her heart. Looking back she wished she would have known that she was going to be turned - pinching a tiny pudge of skin on her belly – she would have done a few extra sit-ups in gym class.

With her sensitive hearing she should have heard him coming a mile away, but Caroline was a little distracted by her self-critique of her body and so she didn't hear the door open until it was too late.

"S-s-sorry," Jeremy muttered as he stood there staring at her.

Caroline, unable to speak (for once) attempted to cover herself from the lustful gaze of her best friend's little brother. But just for a moment, until she remembered she was a vampire.

With lightening speed she was standing an inch in front of him.

"You're going to leave now and forget you ever saw me naked," she told him pupils growing large in compulsion.

"Trust me," the boy replied. "I'm never going to forget that."

Caroline scowled.

Stupid fucking vervain.

"GET OUT!" Caroline screamed at Jeremy, as she fumbled with a bath towel awkwardly holding it over her front.

Jeremy cocked a wry smile as he slowly backed away from her out the door. Caroline advanced giving him a push over the threshold as she closed and locked the door behind him. How freaking embarrassing!

A few knocks sounded from the opposite door, along with a concerned Elena's inquiry "Caroline, you okay in there?"

"Fine," the vampire answered. "It was just a peeping Jeremy."

"Ugh," Elena groaned.

Caroline heard a door slam then Elena's footsteps in the hallway as she called out her brother's name angrily. The blonde turned on the shower. The water's dull beating against the tiles almost drowned out Elena and Jeremy arguing. For once, Caroline was thankful to be an only child.

When her shower was over Caroline returned to her friends only to find that they had indeed started without her.

"I can't believe you guys!" Caroline exclaimed taking in the sight of Bonnie wearing a pair of cheap plastic gloves as she shook up the bottle of dye.

"Relax," Bonnie told the vampire. "We're still in prep mode."

"Oh, and Tyler texted you," Elena held up Caroline's phone. "Twice."

"We're just friends," Caroline insisted as she swiped her phone from Elena's hand and tossed it across the room. It landed next to her backpack.

Bonnie stopped the bottle and looked at Caroline. "You're not going to read them?"

"Nope."

"What if it's important?" Bonnie continued.

"It's not," Caroline replied, eager to get off the subject of Tyler Lockwood. "Besides, I cannot wait to see how Elena looks with black hair."

After a brief debate, it was decided that Bonnie would apply the dye and Caroline would dry & style Elena's hair.

A mere three hours later, the once white porcelain bathtub was now discolored with black hair dye as they tried to rinse out Elena's lengthy locks. It seemed as though the dye hadn't stuck at all.

"What the hell kind of dye is this?" Bonnie mumbled as the dark pigment seemed to stick to everything but hair.

"It's the stuff Jeremy used to use," Elena replied. Now that her brother was past his angsty brooding phase, he'd gotten away from maintaining his Emo look.

"You mean the stuff he got from the dollar store?" Bonnie blurted causing the trio to burst into laughter.

Another hour later, Elena's hair was black, well, in places. The dye seemed to concentrate mostly around the roots then faded the further it got from her scalp. It didn't look bad but it look amateur – much to everyone's dismay.

"I don't know if I like it," Elena frowned as she gazed upon her reflection.

"Me either," Caroline agreed.

"I think you should give it a day or two to get used to the color," Bonnie, the voice of reason, chimed in.

Elena frowned again removing her phone from her bag. She held it up and took a picture of herself and was just about to sent it to Stefan – for his opinion when Caroline huffed from behind her, "No boyfriends – remember!"

"I want to know what he thinks," Elena told her friend.

"Then ask him – tomorrow!" Caroline took the phone out of Elena's hand. "We still have to do MY hair and Bonnie wanted to try that Beyonce make-up trick."

Elena sighed as Caroline and Bonnie bounded back into the bedroom dragging her along with them. Together the Doppelganger, the vampire and the witch sat amidst a sea of cosmetics and hair accessories doing what they'd always done for as long as they could remember.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At three in the morning Caroline was the only one still awake. She lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling, trying to think about something beside Tyler Lockwood. Unfortunately, the image of him writhing in pain during the full moon still haunted her. Her heart went out to him. As horrible as it was being a vampire, having to hunt bunnies or steal from the donor blood bank to quench the thirst – at least she had a little bit of control. But Tyler was not so fortunate. He couldn't fight it. He couldn't stop it. He was powerless against it. For Tyler, one night a month he was a slave to the moon.

Trying to get Tyler out of her mind, Caroline wandered downstairs to get a drink. She stood in the Gilbert kitchen, fridge door ajar as she tried to decide between the Pink Lemonade or the bottle of Pinot de Grigio (thank you Aunt Jenna) to suppress the blood lust.

The wine won.

After hiding the empty bottle at the bottom of the recycling bin, Caroline tip-toed back upstairs to Elena's room. She crept quietly across the floor to the bathroom to use the toilet (as even vampires are not exempt from urinating). The door opened silently and Caroline stepped onto the tile floor, stopping in her tracks.

Jeremy Gilbert was standing there wearing only his boxers and a pair of socks. A stream of yellow liquid arched from between his legs as he yawned sleepily.

Caroline covered her mouth to keep her reaction in check, but after drinking a bottle of wine there was no way she could stay quiet. Muffled giggles escaped into the air.

"What the fuck," Jeremy gasped, as he turned his head; eyes snapping wide open. "Caroline!"

She watched as he hastily finished and shoved himself back into his underwear, flushed the toilet and ducked away toward the door.

"You didn't wash your hands!" she commented, raising a critical eyebrow.

Her words were met by his extended middle finger.

A pleased smile graced the vampire's lips. Jeremy Gilbert was definitely NOT Elena's "little" brother.

-o-

* * *

><p>So... Was that okay for an opening chapter?<p> 


	3. Reminisce

Title: Reminisce  
>Pairing: Caremy<br>Rating: T  
>Disclaimer: Hints of AU.<p>

Timeline: Season 2 finale-ish.

* * *

><p>It was a full moon and Caroline Forbes sat on the crumbling stone stairs of the underground sanctuary where Tyler Lockwood became a werewolf for the first time. She looked around the surrounding woods for any sign of him, but he'd left Mystic Falls – just when they'd started to become friends or more than friends. It made Caroline's brain hurt it was so complicated. Tyler. Matt. Tyler. Matt. Tyler.<p>

Clearing her head of all boy-related drama, Caroline decided to do a bit of hunting. While she crept through the forest, her Uggs coming down silently upon the thick bed of pines needles, she found a sad irony in what she had become. Hard to believe a few months ago she was Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. But with her new role in life (or death if you prefer) the only competition was a fight against the thirst. And it was never ending. Every day. Every hour. Every minute. It was there, pleading to be quenched. It made having a social life quite difficult – as if being a high school diva wasn't hard enough already.

Using the skills Stefan had taught her, Caroline snagged an unlucky raccoon before it even knew what happened. Her teeth sunk deep into its small jugular. Its life force spurted into her mouth then traveled down her throat where it would eventually reach her veins. The thirst receded – at least for now. But it would come back. It always did.

As she sat with the dead carcass beside her, she sighed into the silent forest. This was the part of being a vampire that sucked. Yeah. Sucked. Ha. Ha. The puns weren't even funny anymore. Taking her compact from her bag, she checked her make up. Still new at this, she tended to be 'messy' and she couldn't stand having animal hair stuck between her teeth or clinging to her lipstick – EW!

Thankfully, she'd done better this time. She retouched her make up, brushed some loose debris from the seat of her skinny jeans and flipped her head down, then back up to poof up her 'do. Now to pretend that nothing had happened. To pretend taking a midnight stroll through the woods alone was perfectly normal for someone like Caroline Forbes.

When she got back to her car, she was surprised to find Jeremy leaning against the bumper waiting for her.

"Hey," she greeted him, clicking the unlock button.

"Hey," he looked up meeting her eyes. "Can I hang out with you for awhile?"

"I was about to go home."

"Oh." His gaze dropped away and he started walking up the road.

"Jeremy. Wait." Caroline called after him. The tall boy stopped walking and turned around. "I'll give you a ride back to your house."

His sad expression spoke volumes. And she understood. Home was the last place he wanted to be.

"Or we can go to The Grille for coffee…"

"No it's cool, I can…"

"Don't be stupid, Jer," she told him. "Get in the car."

He took a few steps her way, then stopped and threw his arms her. Surprised by his actions, and a little uncertain how to respond she hugged him back. He squeezed her tighter and she realized he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck protectively. "What happened?" For a moment she was scared. Did something happen to Elena? Bonnie? Or _Matt?_

"I..just…," sobs stole his words leaving him gasping as he tried to speak.

"It's okay. It's okay," she told him trying her best to soothe him.

"I just miss them all so much," he choked through his tears. "My mom and Dad. And Jenna. Fuck I even miss Uncle John."

"Oh Jeremy," she pulled him closer, gripping onto him as tightly as she could without hurting him. "I'm here."

"It's like everyone is gone. And I'm in hell."

Caroline hated seeing his pain. Just like she hated seeing Tyler suffer. But what was done, was done. There was no going back. No do-overs. And so all she could do was comfort him with her friendship.

They didn't stand there long. Jeremy had always been more of a brooder than a crier. This outpouring of emotion was like a quick sun shower. Unexpected, but brief. He backed away, wiping his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered, with a soft hint of embarrassment.

"Don't be," Caroline said, gently cupping his cheek on her hand. "Don't ever be sorry for caring about your family."

He sniffed and nodded.

Caroline removed her hand from his cheek, resting it on his shoulder. "I think we could both use some coffee."

Wiping his nose with his sleeve, he agreed with a soft, "yeah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Grille wasn't very crowded. They had their choice of tables, so they'd taken the large corner booth near the window. They split a deluxe order of loaded nachos – well, it was more like Caroline had 3 bites while Jeremy scarfed down the rest. He hadn't eaten dinner – because there wasn't much in the house – and considering what was going on with Klaus and Elijah – grocery shopping wasn't exactly a priority at the moment.

For a rare instant, Caroline was thankful to have her mother. Even with their distant relationship, she never had to worry about things like food. The sheriff always made sure there was always plenty.

"You're having dinner at my house tomorrow," Caroline informed the boy across from her. "And I'm cooking."

"And by cook you mean microwave pizza, right?"

"No," Caroline straightened up stealing a missed nacho crumb from the plate. "Real cooking. Like in Home Ec."

She couldn't help notice the look on the young Gilbert's face.

"What? I'm a good cook."

"Oh really?" Jeremy said, faint creases of a grin beginning to form. "Remember that time you tried to make a grilled cheese at my house?"

The vampire's brow wrinkled. "That was middle school."

"The pan burned so bad my mom had to throw it out."

"I can make a grilled cheese."

"Yeah. Now. After nearly burning my house down."

"THAT is an exaggeration!"

"You flipped it over without putting on the second slice of bread – and then walked away. The cheese caught fire and…"

"It didn't catch fire…"

"Then why did my dad have to use a fire extinguisher."

"Well what about the time you…."

And it went from there. Years worth of embarrassing memories suddenly came spilling out from each of them. Botched pranks, fluke accidents and overall bad ideas…

"Remember when me and Bonnie dyed Elena's black hair?"

"I still can't believe you guys didn't realize that was shoe polish not hair dye!"

"Maybe because it was in a plastic bottle marked "DYE"."

They'd all had a good laugh over that one. Except Elena, who'd been furious. It was so bad that Bonnie had to do a spell to change her hair color back to normal.

Their laughter subsided into a lull of comfortable silence. Caroline took a sip of her coffee. Jeremy shoved another nacho into his mouth. They went back and forth. Sip. Bite. Coffee. Nacho.

And then it was finally Jeremy who spoke, "Do you remember what else happened that night?"

Caroline glanced down at her mug, then back up at Jeremy. "Yes." _You saw me naked. And I saw you…_

"You blamed me for drinking Jenna's wine," Jeremy pointed his finger at her. "You know she actually grounded me for that."

Caroline glanced down at her mug as he continued. Maybe he didn't remember. Or maybe he did. But whatever, he was Elena's little brother and Bonnie's boyfriend. And she was still caught in the middle of Matt. Tyler. Matt. Tyler. Matt. Tyler.

She looked at Jeremy again. He was still talking. Tossled brown hair hung down on his face. Tee shirt pulling tight over newly broadened shoulders. Vervain bracelet on his wrist. Magic "save me from the supernatural" ring on his finger.

Caroline smiled wistfully as her heart led her in a new direction. And now she wasn't so sure how she felt about:

Matt Donovan.

Tyler Lockwood.

and

Jeremy Gilbert?


	4. Regress

Title: Regress  
>Pairing: Caremy<br>Rating: T  
>Disclaimer: Hints of AU.<p>

Timeline: Season 2 (Matt/Caroline post break-up)

-o-

Matt Donovan walked down the hall to his locker. As he peeled off his hoodie and shoved it into his locker, Caroline Forbes watched his every move. His hair was a mess. He hadn't shaved. And there was a giant gob of toothpaste stuck in the corner of his mouth. Nonetheless, he was still _Matt_ and every time she looked at him, she wished things could have been…

Caroline's train of thoughts derailed. There was no sense dwelling on the past – when it was the future she so desperately wanted to save.

Wearing her tightest skinny jeans, knee-high boots and one of the quarterback's faded tee shirts that he'd given her (well, if by "given" you mean she wore it home from his house one night and never returned it), she took a bouncy step forward making her hair swoosh in all the right ways. Smiling she approached Matt at his locker, flashing a ticket in front of him.

"Last one and I saved it for you."

He looked at the stub briefly. "I have to work," Matt said stoically as he shut his locker.

"Can't someone work for you?"

"Maybe. If I asked."

"Then ask. These are GREAT seats!"

Throwing his backpack up over his shoulder Matt replied a tad coldly, "What part of "I _have_ to work" don't you understand?"

Caroline nodded blankly watching him walk away toward homeroom. She knew that since his mom had taken off (again), things were very tough financially for him. She was all too aware that he'd been taking the bus to school. Elena had told her that it was because he was trying to save money on gas. The blonde vampire wished Matt still talked to her like he talked to Elena. Unfortunately, an ugly distance had grown between them, so much so that she doubted whether or not they were even friends.

She watched with jealousy as Meredith Sulez (remember her from the books?), an olive skinned beauty (and fellow cheerleader) stopped Matt in the hall. With a smile and light joke she reached up to Matt's face, wiping the toothpaste from his mouth. Matt laughed and joked back, grinning at Meredith. It made Caroline want to rip the dark-haired girl's throat out.

Looking away before she actually acted on her thoughts she walked down the hallway to her next class, hugging her books against her and counting the tiles on the floor to calm her fury.

_One. Two. Bitch. No. Deep Breath. Caroline. One. Two…._

CRASH.

That's when she bumped into Jeremy. He dropped his phone. She dropped her books. As they both bent down to retrieve their respective belongings there was a solid _crack_ as their heads bashed together.

"Ugh, fuck." Jeremy cupped his temple and sank further down until he was sitting on the floor.

"Sorry," Caroline reached out to rub his head. While she barely felt anything, she knew it probably hurt him.

"I think you fractured my skull," he told her.

"Don't be so dramatic," she offered her hand to help him to his feet. "I'm sure you're fine."

"I might have a concussion."

"Then don't fall asleep in class."

"Am I bleeding?" he asked.

"No."

"Bruised?"

"No."

"What about swelling?"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I should probably put ice on it."

"Fine. I'll walk you to the nurse."

"Can you carry my books too?" Jeremy whimpered as he clutched his arm to his side. His acting was terrible but it did lighten her sour mood. With a smirk on her face, Caroline took Jeremy's backpack from him.

"You're such a hypochondriac."

"And you love me for it."

The pair turned around now walking in the same direction as Matt and Meredith. Caroline couldn't help noticing how _close_ Meredith was walking to Matt. Couldn't help noticing how _close_ he was leaning into her as they talked.

"raow," Jeremy hissed an angry feline-esque sound into Caroline's ear. And she knew he was right. She was being catty but this was _Matt_….

… and deep down she knew Matt deserved a shot at a normal life with a normal girl who could marry him and make baby football players and….

And…

Well, it hurt.

It hurt a lot to know that _she _could never be that girl.

The nudge on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Gazing down at her was the concerned face of Jeremy Gilbert.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, brushing her hair back over shoulder. There was no need to solicit relationship advice from Jeremy – God knows, he was worse off than she was in that respect.

"If you're fine," he began. "Than why didn't you say anything about…that…that…_thing_ Brooklyn Masters is wearing?"

Caroline's head snapped over her shoulder, attention immediately transferring to a girl dressed in what looked like a feathered vest. "What the hell is that?" the blonde snorted. "Did she skin a parrot?" The insults flowed freely from Caroline's mouth like water from an open fire hydrant. Not just about Brooklyn, but Caroline found something nasty to say about nearly everyone they saw. A little misplaced aggression maybe, but it was better than having Meredith Sulez for a morning snack.

Alongside her, Jeremy was cracking up as she remarked that someone needed to wax Nathan Senisi's back hair before prom. By the time they got to the nurse, the bell had rung. Caroline stuck around waiting to get a pass back to class. There was no need to add tardiness to her bad morning.

Nurse Lemkur gave them odd glances as Jeremy struggled to explain his need for an ice pack in between hiccups. As they waited in the back of the office for her to return with the ice and hall pass, Caroline dropped Jeremy's back pack onto a chair. As she did it tipped over, spilling a sea of papers and pencils all over the floor. As she leaned over to clean up the mess – Jeremy did the same and once again…

CRASH

Foreheads smacked together with loud thump.

"Fuuuuuuuck," Jeremy moaned, pressing a palm to his injured noggin.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked him.

When he tried to reply, a hiccup slipped past his lips and they both laughed. Caroline left the stuff on the floor and took a moment to examine his head. Brushing the chocolate strands of his hair out the way, she traced her fingers softly against his skin. There was a slight redness but nothing more.

"Will I live?" he asked lifting his hand to hers.

She was surprised to feel little rush of adrenaline as their fingers touched. She'd felt that same surge with Matt and Tyler…but _Jeremy?_

Caroline meant to pull away quickly, but a moment of deja vous held her captive. She and Jeremy were sitting together at the grill…he was eating nachos while she drank coffee. He never did come over for dinner…

Strange that she would think of that now…

… as Jeremy was looking at her.

No. Not just looking.

Watching.

Waiting.

He was waiting for her reaction.

Then her vampire senses picked up his fast heartbeat.

Then she felt her own her chest pound.

Their eyes locked.

And even though she knew she should she couldn't look away.

"Caroline," Jeremy whispered.

She ran her tongue across her lips. And for the briefest of seconds, she thought about kissing him – right there in the nurse's office. Had she lost her freaking mind?

But was even crazier was that his free hand hesitantly slid up her cheek. The pads of his fingertips dancing so lightly that she barely felt them.

Then it happened.

So suddenly.

So swiftly that Caroline was barely able to contain herself.

She scented human blood.

Neck snapping sideways to the door as the delicious aroma wafted through the air. When she looked back at Jeremy, he was poised in self defense. And she didn't blame him one bit – as the reflection in his pupils did not reveal a blonde cheerleader. Instead a deadly predator had taken her place.

"Blood." She hoped he would understand.

In the doorway of the nurse's office stood the culprit; one Meredith Sulez holding an entire roll of paper towels against her nose. Her shirt was stained with crimson, along with her too short khacki skirt.

"I don't know what to do. It just won't stop," she told the nurse who was attempting to help her.

Caroline closed her eyes and tried not to breathe. The only way out of the office was past Meredith – and she really wasn't sure she could get that close and not…

Her body trembled as she fought against the primal need.

"Come here," Jeremy offered, embracing her tightly.

"I can still smell it," Caroline cried softly.

"You have to fight it," Jeremy told her.

"I can't." She was trying but it was hard. _So hard._ Blood was nearby she could practically taste it.

"Yes. You can," he squeezed her tighter.

"no…," Caroline pushed away from him as the hunger took over her. Her Blood. His Heartbeat. It was too much. Almost like when she'd first turned...

She was about to lose it...

The thirst was taking control

Casting a ravenous look toward Meredith she prepared to strike.

"NO!" Jeremy grabbed her again, catching her off guard. She let him grapple and grab her until he locked her into some distorted WWE-like hold. His bicep curled around her head as he pulled her face into…

His armpit.

As Caroline took a breath her eyelashes nearly wilted.

Jeremy clearly had not showered or used deodorant in at least 24 hours.

Sewage smelled better.

For the next sixty seconds, the blonde was forced into frantic mouth-breathing which ironically helped her regain control. When Nurse Lemkur told them she was taking Meredith to the bathroom, that's when Caroline made a break for it. Without thinking twice, she ran down the hall and out the exit. She ran into the parking lot and got into her car.

As she drove away from the high school, her mind was spinning with all the events of the morning. Matt. Meredith. Vamping out at school! Pulling her phone out of her pocket she sent a quick text to Elena and then to her mom.

It was definitely time for a mental health day.

Once she was safely home, she went straight to her bedroom. As she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her head she continued to think about everything that happened. But the incident she would dwell longest on was not what happened with Matt or with Meredith.

As she drifted off to sleep – all she could think about was kissing Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

><p>So who else is VERY dissappointed with Kevin and Julie for writing Jeremy off the show this season? WTF were they thinking?<p> 


	5. Rebound

Title: Rebound  
>Pairing: Caremy<br>Rating: T  
>Disclaimer: Hints of AU.<p>

Timeline: Early Season 3 (Caroline/Tyler undefined and Bonnie/Jeremy post break-up)

* * *

><p>"Love sucks," Jeremy Gilbert proclaimed to Caroline Forbes as they each downed another beer. There were about twenty of them in the woods behind the cemetery, drinking and getting high. It was something Caroline never imagined herself doing but here she was sharing a thirty pack with some of Mystic Falls finest. If her mother knew about this…<p>

"Guys suck," Caroline offered up another toast. Jeremy feigned a hurt look.

"So I suck now?" he asked, clinking his can against hers before chugging the contents.

"Yes. You and all your gender. SUCK." Caroline clarified, draining the last bit of her beer. "You cheated on Bonnie with a ghost."

"That ghost was Anna," Jeremy defended his infidelity. "And if she hadn't died…" he trailed off bringing the can to his mouth. Caroline glanced his way sympathetically, understanding what he couldn't put into words. If Anna hadn't died, it was likely that they'd still be together. And even more likely that Jeremy would be a vampire right now.

"Making out with your dead girlfriend in front of your witch girlfriend," Caroline offered cynically. "Only happens in Mystic Falls."

"Lucky me." Jeremy sucked in a hit from the joint someone had passed him. Caroline watched him do it but didn't say anything. He'd been clean for so long and this was a giant leap backward. Maybe that's why she agreed to come out with him tonight. She knew he was upset. Probably more so than Bonnie – and she had shed more tears than Caroline ever thought possible. Jeremy and Bonnie had been so cute together. So sickeningly cute. Ugh. But what he had with Anna – didn't begin to compare. At least, that's what Bonnie said – and Caroline was starting to understand why.

In fact, she was now second guessing what had Jeremy falling off the wagon. Was it the break up with Bonnie? Or losing Anna a second time? She knew if she pried he wouldn't tell her anything so she didn't bother trying. Jeremy always kept that stuff to himself. What she wouldn't give for a little sneak peek into that mind of his.

"Yeah well," Jeremy leaned close to her blowing smoke right in her face. Caroline blinked against the scented fog that made her eyes start to water. "You suck too. Literally," he whispered in her ear.

"And I'm quite good at it," she informed him. "Matt said I was better than Elena."

Jeremy's aghast expression let her know she'd shared a little too much information (a wonderful side effect of drinking too much beer). Despite her own over-share she laughed at his reaction. "Don't look at me like that," Caroline punched him in the shoulder. "I know you're no stranger to getting a blow…"

"That's not what I was talking about," Jeremy cut her off. "I meant you being a…," he paused looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Vampire."

"So I suck because I'm a vampire," Caroline laughed drunkenly. "Vampires Suck. I think I saw that on tee shirt at the mall."

"Shhhh," Jeremy warned. Caroline watched as he cased the individuals nearby to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. No one was. When he looked back at Caroline, she'd vamped out. Thin black veins trailed down her cheeks and fangs jutted from her intoxicated grin. "Boo!" she yelled in a half-assed attempt at scaring him.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy hissed. Then he moved in front of her blocking anyone from seeing her face. He stayed there for a moment tossing some things into his mouth, some things that were small and round and very pill-esque, swallowing them down.

"Really, Jeremy?" Caroline questioned him. Beer and weed was one thing. But pills? She hated to see go him go down that route again.

"Let's not go there, okay?" His big puppy dog eyes begged forgiveness as he took one more pill.

"Okay," Caroline sighed, tracing a finger along the groove in his throat, it contracted as whatever prescription medication he'd ingested traveled through. Feeling along his jugular the sweet intoxicating medley of blood pulsing through his body sang to her. But he was safe, she was buzzed and her hunger was under control. She relaxed letting Vampire Caroline fade away as she looked into Jeremy Gilbert's eyes. He inhaled again, holding his breath as he passed the marijuana to her.

"Pass." Caroline Forbes wasn't one for drugs. Sure if she was at a party and the right people were watching she'd take a sample but she'd never be as reckless as Jeremy was right now. God, being drunk with the town trash was bad enough. It was certainly not proper behavior for the reigning Miss Mystic Falls. She hoped no one of any social importance saw her. She might have to compel them to forget.

"I wish I was a vampire," Jeremy whispered softly, brushing his thumb against the faded blackness beneath her pale skin. Then he took her hand in his and turned it so that her wrist faced him, an unspoken plea for her blood.

She'd given it to him once already, which she'd done only because of the circumstances. He wasn't getting it again. Especially now, he'd probably jump in front of a bus or something. No, there would not be a Vampire Jeremy, at least not with her blood.

"Don't even think about it," she told him turning her wrist away.

Moving back next to her, Jeremy snuggled up against her side. "Why won't you?" he asked leaning his head on her shoulder. There was a sadness in his voice that Caroline associated with his failed attempt to turn using Anna's blood. She didn't understand that at all. Why would anyone want this life?

"Let's not go there, okay?" she gave him the same look he'd given her.

"But I want to go there."

"I'm getting more beer. Want some?" She rose to her feet, looking toward the remains of the case of beer, refusing to validate Jeremy's last statement. Or what he was really hinting. She was never turning anyone – EVER.

He clumsily stood up beside her taking yet another hit. His chest expanded as the chemical mixture filled his lungs. She heard his heartbeat thud soundly beneath his ribcage. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Beer." Caroline set forth on her new mission.

"Come on, friends don't let friends smoke alone," Jeremy trailed behind her tripping over his own feet. He placed an arm over her shoulder and held the joint out to her.

"What part of "NO" don't you understand?" she removed his arm and stepped away.

Getting high with Loser Crew in the graveyard was NOT happening. Turning Jeremy was NOT happening. She took a handful of beers and headed away from the crowd, toward a nearby mausoleum. Caroline cracked one open, sipping as she walked aware that Jeremy had stayed behind with afore mentioned Loser Crew. Which was fine, she needed a break.

The stone wall was cold against her back as she slid down to the ground. Knees bent in front of her, she brushed off her jeans. A few deep breaths and she had herself calmed down. She couldn't figure out why she'd gotten so angry so she blamed the cheap beer.

Across the way there was laughter as someone made a joke about something Jersey Shore related. With her heightened senses she easily distinguished Jeremy's laughter. It was nice to hear it but she knew it wasn't genuine. The substances were doing their job masking the pain. It was the same old story of Jeremy Gilbert all over again.

A white crescent moon hung in the sky. Through the treetops a handful of stars glimmered. Caroline got to her feet again, heading over to the clearing that was once Fells Church. She sat down on a large stone and drank. Thoughts that only arose under the influence of alcohol found their way into her mind. Most of them had to do with her life – her eternal life. What would it be like when she was as old as Stefan? When all her family and friends were gone? Would she be all alone?

A lifetime of solitude.

That was a drive-a-stake-through-your-own-heart thought.

But, what if she did turn Jeremy?

No Caroline.

She dismissed the idea completely.

Laying back on the rock she looked up at the trees. The foliage was thicker here, shielding the night sky, protecting it from roaming eyes. There was no falling star to wish upon tonight.

She heard them long before they came within a hundred yards; a girl and a boy laughing and whispering to each other. Caroline heard kissing among other sounds and instantly recognized Jeremy's scent.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Caroline Forbes wasn't going to stop Jeremy from getting high but she certainly WAS NOT going to let him catch some disease from the skanky girls she'd seen hanging out here tonight. Or worse – make a little Gilbert – Hell, no. That was NOT happening on her watch. He was in no condition to make any kind of rational decision right now, so Caroline Forbes would make them on his behalf.

She finished the last of her warm beer and collected the cans – staying true to her "Keep Mystic Falls Clean" campaign.

The pair of heartbeats grew louder as she approached; a sickeningly attractive medley that she was drawn to despite her blood alcohol level. Caroline circled them, observing their every move. The predator within her wouldn't have it any other way.

The girl had dark hair pulled back in a wispy braid showing off large peace sign earrings. Fake Uggs covered her feet while her skimpy tank top barely covered her chest. Jeremy's roaming hands weren't helping her clothes stay on either. And OMG – was that a tramp stamp? Nice choice, Jeremy. Go for the classy one.

The popping sounds of their sloppy make out session tore through the vampire. Each moan that escaped from the girl's mouth drove Caroline insane. Her jaw pulsed, the precursor to vamping out, and she forced herself to remain composed.

Killing = Bad

Despite stomping her feet and snapping fallen branches as she approached, they hadn't noticed her.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat loudly as the girl pinned Jeremy to a tree.

"AHEM," Caroline shouted, half looking away as the girl began to unbutton his pants.

"Hey, Caroline," Jeremy waved to her, if you could call it a wave. It looked more like he was trying to slap himself.

"Hi," the girl stopped to greet Caroline too.

"This is, umm," Jeremy looked at the girl whose hands were in his pants. "What was your name again?" he asked her.

"Germany!" she yelled at him.

"This is Germany," he introduced her to Caroline.

"I'm not Germany. You're Germany."

"No. I'm Jeremy."

"Then who's Germany?"

"I don't know."

The couple collapsed against each other in a fit of stoned laughter. "Germany's a country, you idiot!" Caroline snapped. Drunk or not, she was a million times smarter than this girl. Caroline nearly reconsidered her Killing = Bad mantra.

"Okay, playtime's over," Caroline told them. "It's time to go, Jeremy."

"Can you give me like, three minutes?" Jeremy asked holding up his fingers in a crooked 'three' that looked like he was giving her the finger. Which maybe he was.

Grrrrr. The vampire growled and shook her head, "No." Then she cut in between them. Looking directly into the girl's eyes, Caroline spoke a direct order. "Go back to your friends. Now."

The girl's eyes shut and reopened in an extended blink. "I'm gonna go back to my friends now," she told them. "See you later." She slipped the skinny straps of her tank top back into place as she walked away.

"Come on," Caroline took Jeremy by the wrist leading him out of the woods and in the direction of her car. With an armload of empty beer cans Caroline tried to navigate the quickest and easiest route as Jeremy's equilibrium was fading quickly. Her arm was pulled taunt as Jeremy struggled to walk, she slowed her pace but that didn't help. He stumbled over something and went down on his ass, breaking their grasp.

Lying down on his back with arms outstretched, he laughed hard. "Carry me!"

Caroline stood over him, debating if that was a good idea or not. It would be faster but also questionable if anyone happened to see them.

"Come on, Jer." Caroline extended her hand down to help him back to his feet. She had to resort to vampire strength to get him upright again.

"I have to pee," Jeremy announced staggering toward a nearby bush. "Do vampires pee?" he asked her.

"Yes." A small amused smile graced her lips.

"Uh oh," Jeremy muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"My pants aren't working."

Having no idea what that meant, Caroline went to see what the real problem was. It turned out that Jeremy was so messed up, he couldn't button his jeans.

With a sigh, Caroline set down the empty beer cans and reached for his fly. Jeremy laughed and slumped forward, resting his head on her shoulder. His body was in her way and Caroline couldn't see what she was doing, but she had enough experience that getting his jeans fastened blindly wasn't an issue. Except, the button was missing. So either he or the skank must have ripped it off.

Great.

Without being able to see, Caroline fingered her way down to the zipper. At least she could pull that up and hope it held his pants in place until they got to the car. Sliding her index finger into his pants to push his underwear and other things out of the way – the last thing she wanted was for anything to catch in the zipper. Taking the tab in her other hand she was about to slide the zipper up when she felt something on her neck.

Moist, warm lips pressed against her skin. Soft kisses with a hint of nibbling sent shivers through her body.

"Jer," she gasped frozen in place as the thrill of his touch spread through her.

"Yeah." The breath resonated in her eardrum and Caroline fought against the urge to throw Jeremy to the ground and have her way with him. And oh, the things she imagined herself doing to him.

But she couldn't.

She wouldn't.

The swelling under hands nearly changed her mind.

Damn. Even Damon wasn't that big.

Then Jeremy lost his footing again, bumping against her and nearly knocking them both down. She knew it was time to stop. She'd had enough of those we-were-so-drunk hook ups with random guys. And even though she would never say it out loud, Jeremy Gilbert meant too much to her to be lumped into that category.

"It's time to go."

She helped him stand up again and zipped his pants. Putting a strong arm around his waist she supported most of his weight as they continued walking. When they got back to the car, Caroline had to put him in the seat and buckle his seat belt.

"You know I'd make a good vampire," Jeremy insisted as his head fell back against the seat. Caroline kept her mouth shut as she closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. How could he still want to be a vampire after everything that happened?

Caroline shifted into drive and turned onto the street.

"I wish I could be like you."

She looked at her passenger, eyes barely staying open as he fought against losing consciousness. A battle he wouldn't win, not tonight at least.

"Be careful what you wish for Jeremy, you just might get it." It was cliché but Caroline didn't know what else to tell him. If she had a choice she would have never chosen this path. She reached over and held his hand. "And being a vampire isn't as great as it seems. Trust me."

Jeremy rolled his head sideways, getting a final glimpse of Caroline Forbes before closing his eyes. Deep down he knew she was right. Being a vampire definitely had drawbacks – like the whole daylight thing. But he'd always had a thing for Caroline Forbes. Always. Of course, a girl like Caroline would never look twice at a guy like him.

But now that she was a vampire, he thought he might have a chance.

Then tonight happened

He failed spectacularly.

Obviously the attraction was not mutual.

-o-

* * *

><p><em>You will live in our hearts (and fan fiction) forever.<em>

RIP Jeremey Gilbert  
>Season 1: Pilot to Season 4: Episode 15<p>

PS - I am so hating Kevin and Julie right now.


	6. Recapture

Title: Recapture  
>Pairing: Caremy<br>Rating: T+ (language)

Disclaimer: Hints of AU. Starts in early Season 1 Jeremy/Vicki then bridges to early Season 3 Jeremy/Bonnie.

* * *

><p>When Jeremy Gilbert was having a bad day (and let's face it – he had A LOT of bad days since his parents were killed) he would cut school and head out to the Mystic Falls. Sometimes he'd sit on the bank with his iPod watching the waterfall and sometimes he'd forego the music to listen to the birds sing in the trees overhead. Every once in awhile he'd bring his sketch book but when he did he'd never bother to open it. He had no desire to draw. His inspiration was as dead as his mother and father.<p>

Today was another one of those bad days.

However, today things would be different.

With his back on the grassy incline Jeremy Gilbert had his eyes closed as he listened to angry drumbeats mixed with hostile wails from an electric guitar. The sounds pounded through his ear buds and into his ears. Granted, life had been getting a little better but Jenna was no substitute for his mother. And he missed his Mom terribly.

Not that he was feeling sorry for himself. He wasn't the only orphan in the world. He wasn't the only son who'd ever lost his mother and father. But that didn't make the grieving process any easier. So here he was escaping the memories and pain as he tried to heal.

The sun was shining and white fluffy clouds danced through a bright blue sky. So when Jeremy felt the dark shadow pass over him he opened his eyes only to find one Caroline Forbes staring down at him.

From his point of view she was upside down, blonde hair dangling down obstructing her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked hands on her hips, as her floral sundress blew in the gentle breeze.

He saw her lips move but couldn't hear her over the music, which was surprising considering how loud Caroline normally was. Jeremy shrugged and closed his eyes again.

The shadow didn't move and next thing he knew an ear bud was yanked out of his ear. "What aren't you at school?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I had a dental appointment." She produced a note on the dentist's letterhead.

"Me too."

"Oh really?" Caroline straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest. "So if I text Elena…,"she held her phone so he could see it.

"Don't text Elena." Jeremy removed the other ear bud and sat up, resting his elbows on the tops of his knees.

Caroline knelt down beside him, smoothing her skirt flat against her thighs. "You cut again didn't you?"

Jeremy lowered his head to chest and held onto his wrist. He could hear the lecture coming. Caroline would start then he'd hear it from Elena and then Jenna. He was tired of hearing the same old lines over and over again.

He was surprised when she put an arm around him and even more surprised when he found himself leaning into her. For once Caroline didn't talk. She didn't offer words of comfort or utter sympathetic expressions seen in greeting cards. Instead she nestled against him burying her head against his.

Jeremy could smell her perfume and her shampoo. Letting go of his own wrist he wrapped his arms around her waist, sort of, their positioning wasn't aligned quite right so he couldn't exactly reach around her, so his hands fell to her hips. The soft fabric of her dress grazed against his fingers.

The moment barely lasted a minute before he pulled away, a little embarrassed to still be this upset after so much time had passed.

They sat beside each other under the sun's warm glow as blue jays and finches serenaded them. Jeremy watched a pair of chipmunks race toward a nearby tree. He watched them climb until the disappeared from sight.

A gentle breeze lifted Caroline's skirt up her thighs. Jeremy couldn't help looking as the flustered blonde attempted to maintain a sliver of modesty. Which considering Caroline's reputation he doubted there was any left to begin with.

"My note," she gasped getting to her feet as the white paper floated over the green grass just out of her reach.

Jeremy tried to catch it but it escaped him as well. He watched Caroline chase the note down the embankment. Each time she would lean over to grab the paper, Jeremy tried to get a peek at her panties. But it was like she knew exactly when to move.

He smiled at his own juvenile actions. How middle school was trying to look up a girl's skirt?

"ARGGGHH!" Caroline screamed as she stomped her foot angrily at the fall's edge. "It went in the water," she called back to Jeremy.

"So go get it," he replied as he made his way down the embankment. Caroline picked up a stick and was trying to fish out the piece of paper with no luck. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him with angry eyebrows. "This is all your fault."

Jeremy half-smirked at the cheer captain, not surprised that she would try to pass the blame on to someone else.

"Here," Jeremy said as he took the stick from her hand. Setting his foot firmly in place, he extended his right arm as far as it would go. He was able to skim the nearest corner of the note but could quite catch it with the stick.

"You almost have it! Almost! A little more! Just another millimeter!" Caroline's play by play wasn't as encouraging as she thought it was.

Jeremy stood up again much to her dismay. "Looks like you have to get another note."

"No!" she told him. "You almost had it. Here, I'll hold your other arm so you can lean out further."

"I don't think that will work," Jeremy advised but for some reason he tried it anyway. Caroline had both hands wrapped around his left wrist. Her feet were dug into the ground as she leaned backward as though she was the anchor in tug-of-war. Bracing himself again, Jeremy leaned out. Again his stick grazed the top of the floating paper but he wasn't able to get under it to lift it out of the water.

"A little further," he told Caroline. Her grasp was still tight around his wrist but he felt himself able to move a little further forward. The stick made it under the note and he began to lift it. "I think I got it," he told Caroline as the wet paper molded itself around the tree limb.

"WASP!" Caroline screamed. The next thing Jeremy knew he was falling face first into the water. Using the stick for support, he was able to keep himself from going completely under. But from the chest down he was soaked to bone.

As Jeremy drug himself out of the falls he saw Caroline halfway up the embankment. "It stung me! That little fucker stung me! Right on my ass!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her backside. "It fucking hurts!"

With wet jeans clinging to his legs and water squishing out of his boots with each step, Jeremy wasn't mad at her for letting go. In fact it was the opposite. The closer he got the more apparent it was that as angry as Caroline was, she was also in pain. Her cheeks were flushed and there were glimmers of tears in her eyes. "It really fucking hurts," she told Jeremy. "Like really, really, fucking hurts."

"Let me take a look at it."

Suspicious eyebrows and questioning eyes replied.

"You know how many times I had things stuck in my ass," Jeremy reminded her.

Her eyebrows arked in surprise and Jeremy realized how that must have sounded. "Like cactus needles and all those splinters from riding the pine in Little League."

She didn't look convinced.

"My dad was a doctor, remember?"

"And?"

"And, he taught me a few things."

The late Dr. Grayson Gilbert was one of the most respected men in Mystic Falls. It would be hard for Jeremy to follow in the footsteps of his father, especially with the way his academic performance had plummeted. But there was always hope.

"It's starting to burn." Caroline reluctantly hiked up the hem of her sundress. "And I swear if you touch anything other than the sting…"

"I won't."

She sighed as she rumpled the skirt in her fist and held it up so Jeremy could see the large red welt on her pale skin.

Jeremy smiled at the sight of Caroline's vibrant orange panties. On the butt was a chocolate chip cookie with a piece missing.

"Bite me," Jeremy read the catch phrase and smiled.

"Don't even think about it," she warned smacking the top of his head.

The sting was on the right cheek, and Jeremy had to slide her underwear to the side a little to see the extent of the damage.

"You're not allergic are you?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't think so," Caroline replied as she twisted herself in half in attempt to keep an eye on Jeremy.

"That's good," he replied lightly tracing a finger over the bulls-eye of the swelling lump. "I see something black in the center," he continued. "I think the stinger might still be in there."

"Fucking great," Caroline groaned. "What do we do?"

"I can try to get it out but it will probably hurt," Jeremy frowned at the idea of trying to remove it from Caroline's ass. "Or there's this black paste you can get at the pharmacy that might help bring it to the surface. It called, Ich, uh, Ichy –something, I think."

"Try to get it out," Caroline nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Jeremy gently ran his thumb over the bump. The thin black stinger was just below the surface, almost like a splinter. Lining his index fingers up in preparation to push out the stinger, he thought about what it might be like to be a doctor. It was the first time he'd thought about the future in a long time.

"OWWW!" Caroline howled as her ass cheeks clenched together.

"Sorry," Jeremy apologized. "Almost got it though."

"Almost," Caroline exhaled unhappily.

Jeremy got it out on the second try. As he rose victoriously with the stinger between his fingers, he saw Vicki standing a few feet away.

She was in jean shorts and her Grille work shirt. Her auburn hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, a black headband held back the fly-aways. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"She got stung by a wasp," Jeremy interceded. "I had to get the stinger out."

The three of them stood there awkwardly for a minute as Caroline flattened down her skirt and muttered a brief thank you to Jeremy before she limped off to her car.

Jeremy briefly watched Caroline go before turning his attention to Vicki. "Didn't think I'd see you today."

"Well," Vicki grinned. "I have a little something for you." She held out a baggie with pills in it.

"Addies," Jeremy grinned. "Where did you…?"

"Don't worry about it," Vicki winked as she opened the baggie and popped two of them in her mouth. She handed Jeremy the remaining pills which he downed without a second thought.

It wasn't long before he was lying down on the grassy incline with Vicki Donovan by his side. Together, they listened to the melody coming from his iPod as they stared into space – living and breathing the high.

Jeremy wasn't even sure at what point Vicki left him to go to work. It didn't matter. Today he found hope and a little bit of happiness. He'd worry about tomorrow when it came.

0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0

_About one year later…_

0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0

Jeremy's phone buzzed with a message from Damon.

_Ass-tronomy Lesson_

Knowing Damon this was going to be interesting to say the least. A series of pictures flooded his phone. All of a girl's butts, some wearing underwear, some in thongs – others were bare.

_One is from Mystic Falls_

Jeremy scrolled through about twenty or so pictures before he recognized one of the photos. The girl's underwear was red and had "Matt's Tight End" written in black cursive on it. His gaze lingered on the picture. Her perfect ass was permanently etched in his memory.

He'd only seen it once. On a fluke. That day by the falls. Things had been different. Hell, she was human back then.

But it wasn't just her that changed, he'd been a different person too. It was almost like he lived in another world. Sad, depressed, and moody he'd lost direction. Thankfully he was in a better place now. Well, if you considered living in a town full of supernatural creatures who thrive on killing people a 'better' place.

But it didn't matter. Human or Vampire, either way - Caroline Forbes was definitely hot.

He stared at the picture again. How did Damon get this? Not that he'd ever know the answer to that question. Something told him he wouldn't want to know. So he didn't bother asking Damon for an explanation. Instead he shot Damon a text about being a pedophile.

Immediately Damon texted back that he never attended Penn State University.

Damon followed that text with a picture of a penis, which Jeremy instantly deleted because he was actually afraid that the appendage on the display might really belong to Damon.

A few texts later, Jeremy was laughing out loud at Damon's insightful wisdom:

_Everyone should know that during a three way if your dicks touch you make light-saber noises and move on._

Not that Jeremy liked Damon, or thought for a moment that Damon wouldn't kill him if it ever came down to a 'him or me' scenario – But for what it was worth, Damon acted like a cool big brother sometimes.

Later that day he met Bonnie at The Grille for a game of pool. As they were playing, Caroline and Damon arrived. While Damon made his way to the bar, Caroline came over to say 'Hi' to Bonnie. Jeremy tucked his phone deep inside his pocket, taking no chances that someone might see the picture he'd saved.

Everything was going fine until Damon joined them.

"So what did you think of those pictures I sent you?"

Jeremy cringed. Leave it to Damon to mention that in front of Bonnie and Caroline.

"What pictures?" Bonnie asked.

Before Jeremy could come up with a lie, Damon had spewed the entire truth. Jeremy shriveled under Bonnie's angry glare.

"I deleted them," he told her not wanting to anger the witch.

"Not all of them," Damon winked. "I bet you saved one…"

"Damon…," Jeremy attempted to protest but Damon had already gotten his phone. Damn vampires.

"Is that me?" Caroline shrieked when she saw the photo. "Oh my God, that's me! How did you get this?"

"Damon sent it to me." Jeremy didn't hesitate to throw the elder Salvatore under the bus.

Bonnie looked over her friend's shoulder at the picture and she frowned, giving Jeremy the "we need to talk" glare.

Jeremy swallowed hard. Why did Caroline have to have such a fine ass?

"WHAT!" Caroline screeched at her fellow vampire. "Where did you get it?"

"Matt's phone," Damon grinned.

Jeremy didn't hear the rest of the conversation/argument between Caroline and Damon. The game of pool he and Bonnie had been playing ended abruptly as Bonnie stormed out of The Grille. Jeremy managed to catch up to her but the ride home was the loud silence of a couple fighting. Jeremy kept glancing over at Bonnie who sat in the driver's seat. He tried to think of something to say to ease the tension. But Bonnie was pissed and nothing good ever came of a pissed off witch.

The car stopped in front of his house and Bonnie shifted into park but kept the engine idling.

As little as she was, Bonnie Bennett stared Jeremy down. Her arms crossed over her chest and she uttered a single word. "Talk."

"I don't like Caroline. I like you. I like you a lot." It was the first thing that came to Jeremy's mind.

Bonnie's browed creased and her lips pressed together.

"Here," Jeremy took out his phone. "I'll delete the picture." He scrolled through his phone, making sure Bonnie could see his every move. "I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?" Jeremy looked at her helplessly. He had no idea what to do to make this better. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

She didn't react.

"I…I..I saw her ass once," Jeremy admitted, cowering as Bonnie's expression changed. "Last year…." He relayed the story of the note and the wasp and how he was trying to help and then Vicki came and they'd gotten high.

She kept looking at him, staring him down with her deep mahogany eyes.

"Caroline is pretty, but you are beautiful," he told his girlfriend. "And smart and funny and…forgiving?" He mustered a small smile.

Jeremy reached out toward Bonnie's arms. "Please don't turn me into a frog."

Her mouth twitched a little, in the beginnings of crooked smile. "But you'd make such a cute frog."

"I'm sorry," Jeremy apologized again. Bonnie's arms uncrossed and wrapped around him.

"I forgive you," Bonnie hugged him. "But no more half-naked girl pictures on your phone okay?"

"Okay," Jeremy agreed. "Call you later?"

"Sure," Bonnie agreed.

Jeremy kissed her briefly on the lips before getting out of the car. He waved goodbye as she drove down the street, then let out a huge sigh of relief. He considered himself lucky to get out of that sticky situation.

He grabbed a snack and played Call of Duty for awhile before heading upstairs to shower. After saying goodnight to Elena and Rick, Jeremy went into his room and called Bonnie. She wanted to go to bed early so they only talked briefly. But it was a nice talk with no mention of the earlier incident, so Jeremy took that as a good sign.

Lying in bed he was half-asleep when the voice whispered, "Are you still awake?"

Thinking it was Elena he groaned in reply and rolled over to see what she wanted. Instead of his sister, it was Caroline sitting on the edge of his bed.

Propping himself on his elbow, Jeremy rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I hate Damon," she sobbed. "I hate, hate, hate him."

Waking himself up a little more, Jeremy sat up in bed. "Is this about the picture?"

"He compelled Matt," Caroline wiped a falling tear.

"Damon's a dick. Besides, Matt's on vervain now," Jeremy shrugged. Funny how Damon ping-ponged between cool and being a dick.

"That's not the point."

"Come here. Lay down." Jeremy slid over and made room for Caroline. "Tell me all about it."

Jeremy managed to stay awake for about eight minutes of Caroline's bitch session over Damon Salvatore. The last thing he heard before drifting off was the blonde vampire proclaiming that one day she was going to kick Damon's ass, which Jeremy found to be a very amusing thought.

When the first light of dawn shone through the window, Jeremy awoke to find himself nestled against Caroline. Hastily, he pulled away and tried to suppress his morning erection. Dear God, he prayed that Bonnie would not find out Caroline spent the night in his bed – even though nothing happened.

"Hey," Caroline rolled over, her fingers skimming his back. Through his tee shirt his skin tingled from her touch and he knew his arousal wasn't going down anytime soon. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Huh?" Jeremy glanced over his shoulder. "No."

"You do," Caroline grinned, through the mess of blonde curls. "At least, you did last night."

"What did I say?" Jeremy curled his knees up, wishing the erection away.

"You kept saying, 'Bite me"," Caroline's fingers raked down his spine again.

"Yeah?" Jeremy tried to fight being so turned on by her touch. This was wrong. He had a girlfriend. If only he could get out of bed without Caroline seeing…

"I would you know," Caroline whispered in his ear. "If you wanted me to." Her breath tingled every cell in his body. And fuck, if he wasn't starting to release a little on himself.

"Well I don't." Jeremy sat up and grabbed a pair of sweats that had been sitting on the floor for who knows how long and slid them over his legs. When he turned around the bed was empty. Caroline was gone.

Confused, he looked across the room and saw Bonnie standing in the doorway.

"Wh..? When did you get here?" he asked trying to angle himself to minimize the tenting in his pants.

"I've been here all night," Bonnie replied.

Jeremy looked back at the empty bed and realized what happened. "It was a spell."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie looked down at her folded hands. "I needed to know that you were telling the truth…"

"You don't trust me."

"Jeremy…"

"No. Don't."

He pushed past her and into the bathroom where he locked the door. He took the longest shower of his life before finally conceding to the loss of hot water. When he finally came out Bonnie had left already. Grabbing his back pack he got in the car with the intention of going to school.

But somehow he ended up on the grassy incline by the Mystic Falls.

Lying on his back, staring up at the sky Jeremy tried to fight the hurt he felt by Bonnie's trust issues. He hadn't cheated or done anything even close to it. Why couldn't she see that?

It wasn't long before he felt a familiar shadow looming over him.

"Hungry?" Caroline asked as she sat down beside him.

"What d'ya got?" he peeked into the bag she carried.

"Double chunk chocolate chip cookies and milk," she replied removing the groceries.

Jeremy took a fistful of cookies. "Nice to see you're eating healthy."

"I am SO stressed out," Caroline announced as her teeth crunched down on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Remember that pair of underwear you had," he said to her. "With a cookie like that," he pointed at the one she held in her hand. "and Bite Me written next to it."

"Yeah." Caroline looked surprised for a minute then smiled back. "Let's hope you don't have to play doctor again." Pulling up her skirt playfully, Jeremy caught a faint glimpse of the pink and black panties she was wearing.

Laughing, he reached over and took another handful of cookies. He didn't say anything but to be perfectly honest, he would love to play doctor with Caroline Forbes again.

Maybe Bonnie's trust issues weren't completely unfounded.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always appreciated : )<br>Gemma


	7. Remedy

Title: Remedy  
>Pairing: Caremy<br>Rating: M (lemon alert)

Disclaimer: Season 4. AU.

* * *

><p>"You want me to what!" Caroline screamed loudly. Elena was her best friend but Damon had a lot of nerve to even ask her to do this. "Why can't you do it?" she shot back.<p>

"Because I'm valuable and you're expendable."

"Fuck you Damon!" Caroline cursed as she hung up on him. _Expendable._ Who the hell did he think he was?

Taking a deep breath the blonde vampire attempted to channel her inner zen. Bending her middle fingers into her palm, she placed her thumbs over the tips, releasing the breath. Inhaling again she let out a low "oooohhhhhmmmmmm".

But it didn't work. In her mind she'd already punched Damon in the face five times. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at the words on the display.

_Come on Caroline. He needs you._

Her jaw clenched. Damn Damon.

_You're an asshole you know that. _ She texted back then added. _I'm doing this for them not you._

Getting in her car, Caroline sent a quick text to her mom before heading out to the Gilbert family's lake house.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

When she pulled in the driveway, Damon and Matt were waiting out front. Matt had a packed duffle bag at his side.

"Thanks," Damon grinned as he stripped Caroline's keys from her hand. "Come on, Peyton Manning," the Salvatore vampire called to Matt. "Time to go."

"Good luck," Matt said to Caroline as he opened the car door and threw his bag in the backseat.

"What's the plan?" Caroline asked.

"Try not to get killed," Damon patted her shoulder.

"Gee thanks," Caroline threw her hands in the air. "What am I supposed to do?"

"He's out back," Damon thumbed the way. "I'm sure you can figure it out." With that he sped away in her car. Caroline stared helplessly at Matt, whose melancholy expression left her very worried.

Taking a minute to compose herself, Caroline reviewed what Elena had told her about Jeremy and his new calling.

He was now a vampire hunter, hard-wired to kill without question. He was getting physically stronger every day. Damon had thought he could break him. Break the urge to kill a vampire on sight. However, Damon didn't count on the fact that being a hunter overrode all Jeremy's logic. No one was safe. Not even Elena.

_So why am I here?_ Caroline thought to herself. Damon had tried and failed and now Jeremy was even stronger, faster and more cunning. Taking her time, the vampire meandered down the path leading behind the house to the dock.

When she saw him her breath caught in her chest.

Bare-chested, sweat glistening on sculpted chest muscles, he brought the axe down with force, splitting the log in half.

There were two thoughts that raced through Caroline's mind.

_When the hell did he get muscles like that?_

_Stop staring and say something!_

But all the words that came to Caroline's mind were not appropriate in any way. This was Elena's little brother and more importantly Caroline Forbes was in love with Tyler Lockwood.

I love Tyler, Caroline reminded herself. Tyler who was _almost_ as cut as Jeremy.

_Dear God is that is a perfect a six pack…._

She hated herself for her indecent thoughts. Hated the heightened lust that was almost smothering her.

Tyler.

Tyler. Tyler. Tyler.

It didn't help.

Jeremy set down his axe against the truck of a nearby tree. "Hey."

Even his voice had gotten deeper. Sexier.

Was that part of this whole hunter thing?

"You shouldn't be here," he continued stepping back to increase the distance between them. "I still can't control myself around vampires."

Caroline nodded limply in agreement. She shouldn't be here, that much was true. And Jeremy wasn't going to be the only one with self-control issues.

"It was Damon's idea," she told him.

"Yeah well, Damon's an ass." Jeremy crossed his arms across his bare chest. Muscles everywhere flexed as he moved. Caroline closed her eyes and looked away, ashamed of herself for all the sex-filled thoughts corrupting her mind.

"An ass who took my car," Caroline said focusing on the pine needles beneath her feet. There were also two pinecones and a long stick.

"So we're stuck here. Together." Jeremy sighed, raking his hands through his hair. Turning his back to her, his fist shot out punching a tree trunk. The tree shook and a few chipmunks raced from it for safety.

"I don't want to hurt you Caroline." Jeremy crouched down, fingers curling against his head.

Caroline lifted her foot to move closer, when Jeremy's voice rung out with a commanding, "RUN!"

The vampire slid her foot back into place and looked back over her left shoulder and then her right shoulder, trying to determine which course to take. As she turned her head back toward Jeremy, she let out a gasp as he was standing inches away from her.

"You should have taken the head start."

Then he grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground.

Stunned, Caroline stayed down moments longer than she should have. How was this happening? Jeremy Gilbert was not supposed to be able to move that quickly or be that strong.

She heard the wood snap and was barely able to get to her feet before she felt the sharp edge pierce through her body.

"AHHHHH!" Caroline screamed as she saw the stake sticking out just below her collarbone. A few more inches and it would have been her heart.

She would be dead.

_You're expendable_. Damon's haughty comment resonated in her mind.

Anger took over, and she ripped the stake out of herself. It hurt like a bitch, but she didn't flinch. Caroline Forbes was NOT expendable.

Jeremy attached again, this time crouching down and sweeping her legs out from under her. She caught herself before falling completely to the ground but didn't recover fast enough. Another stake pierced through her midsection.

"Uhhhh," Caroline doubled over as the blood flowed freely from this wound. She didn't have the strength to pull it out this time. "Jeremy," she gasped weakly unable to comprehend how the boy that she once knew could be transformed into this psychopathic murderer.

Her body crumpled again as something else pierced through it. Anger wasn't enough to save herself so that meant unless she wanted to die, there was only one option left.

Caroline Forbes flipped the switch.

Vampire battled Hunter.

The hunter in Jeremy was in control as he thrust another wooden stake in the body of the blonde vampire. There was a distant familiarity when he looked at her. Like someone he had seen before, but there was no concrete memory. Nothing in his conscience held him back.

She lay there on the green and brown carpet of pines needles, whimpering. The hunter's adrenalin soared. He had done it, fought the enemy into submission. Now he would kill her and be one step closer to his destiny.

"Jeremy." Her voice was weak, pitiful. He would put this vile creature out of her misery.

Raising the final stake, the one which would pierce her heart, he looked at her hands, wet with her own blood, grasping the stake stuck in her gut.

She rolled over to face him, exposing her full torso, making her heart and easy target.

"Run," she said with an evil laugh.

Jeremy didn't even have time to react, instantly the vampire was behind him, the stake he had in his hands was now pressed against his windpipe cutting into his breath.

He wriggled and kicked until he freed himself, only be impaled by the stake. It stuck through his thigh, effectively disabling him.

"Hmmm," the vampire tapped a finger against her lips. "You're not winning any races now are you?"

He growled at her, too full of pride to let her see the pain he felt.

She laughed again as she kicked him. He heard the snap of at least one rib as her leather boots connected with his side. Jeremy cried out as she picked up his hand and dislocated his shoulder, then his elbow, wrist and finally breaking each finger on his right hand.

He felt his extremities go cold. His vision blurred. But he pressed on managing to get to his knees before she assaulted him again. At one point he knew he was airborne. She'd thrown him or dropped him or something. Mid-air he crashed into or through a stationary object and then landed head first.

Everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The only thing harder than turning off her humanity was to reverse that decision. Her actions were unfathomable. She realized that now. A vampire's greatest instinct (aside from the thirst for blood) was self-preservation. But not at this cost.

Caroline stood in the threshold of the front door of the lake house. Her bloody fists pounded against the invisible force keeping her from entering.

"Please," she wailed to the unconscious hunter inside. "Please, invite me in."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gazed upon his battered body. If she hadn't been the source of all his injuries she would have thought Jeremy had gotten into some bad Halloween face paint. But the blue and purple bruising on his face was real. The blood streaming from his nose and mouth was real too.

Caroline sobbed harder. How could she do that to Jeremy? Her actions were horrible and vengeful. Without her humanity she was a monster. Without her emotions, she was…she was….Damon.

The thought of acting like that selfish bastard renewed her perseverance.

"Jeremy, let me in. Please."

His eyes fluttered and her heart soared with hope.

"I'd rather die," he croaked before slumping over even further.

"NO!" Caroline proclaimed as she tore off her shirt. Jeremy Gilbert was not dying today. Biting deep into her wrist, she saturated the sleeve of her shirt with vampire blood. Balling it up, she threw it into the house where it landed on his chest.

"Drink it!" she screamed at him. "Drink my blood and heal yourself."

But he didn't move.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn!" Caroline punched and kicked at the threshold. "Let me in. Let me heal you."

The eye that wasn't swollen closed opened slightly.

"Invite me in. Let me help you," Caroline's pleaded. "Then you can kill me if you want. But there is no way I can stand here and watch you die."

Jeremy coughed and blood shot out of his mouth.

"Jeremy!" Caroline cried out his name through her tears. "Don't let it end like this. Please."

His body went limp, falling the rest of the way to the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Caroline screamed and threw herself against the barrier. There was nothing there and she landed face first on the hard floor. "Jeremy!" She threw herself against what she thought was his dead body.

But he groaned in pain as she embraced him. Caroline rejoiced and bit into her wrist again. She pressed the spurting vein against his mouth. Cradling him in her arms, she kissed his bloodied forehead as he weakly sucked in the vampire blood.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was after sunset. The woods around the lake house were dark Inside Caroline sat in the bedroom staring at the strip of light under the bathroom door. She could hear the shower running, hear his strong heartbeat. Hugging her knees to her chest, she buried her face against her knees.

Too close.

Today she had almost lost him.

That was NEVER going to happen again.

The water stopped. She heard wet footsteps against the floor. Then the door opened and she looked up – catching her breath once more.

Holding a too-small towel around his waist, Jeremy dripped a trail of water as he walked to the dresser.

"Forgot these." He held up a pair of boxers. Under all that muscle, he still had a boyish look to him.

Before the moment slipped away, Caroline got up from the bed and embraced him. Her arms wrapped his neck as she pressed her body against his. Eternally thankful that today had a good ending.

Still holding his boxers, he wrapped a single arm wrapped around her. She knew that he felt the same way.

Neither of them moved right away. Caroline pressed her cheek against his warm bare skin. She could feel his fist at her midsection as he continued to hold up his towel.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you," he whispered in a hushed voice.

"_Jeremy," _Caroline held him tighter.

"This feeling comes over me. It's hard to explain…"

"You don't have to," Caroline whispered, running her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hairline.

"It's this hunter curse. I don't know how to make it stop."

Caroline stayed there in his embrace, listening to the thump, thump, thumping of blood pumping through his veins. "Do you feel like you want to kill me right now?"

"No. Not right now."

"So we have to figure out what is different right now. Do you think it's because you drank my blood?" Caroline offered.

"Maybe," Jeremy nodded.

"Okay," Caroline pulled back, running her hands along his bare shoulders. "Then maybe you should drink Elena and Damon and Stefan's blood too."

Jeremy began to tremble.

"What?" Caroline pulled away and looked into his deep brown eyes, preparing herself for another attack.

"Take off your shirt." His voice shook with the words.

"Excuse me?" the blonde shot back.

Jeremy's eyes squeezed shut. "Today, every cell in my body wanted you dead. And then you took off your shirt and every cell in my body just _wanted you._ Please Caroline."

She could see how hard Jeremy was trying to restrain himself. There was no way she was going to fight him again, so she did as he asked, dropping her shirt to the floor.

"Open your eyes," she said softly, but he didn't. His boxers fell to the floor as he reached out his hand. Caroline took it by the wrist, pressing his palm against the bare skin of her midsection.

"Keep going," he whispered, chest heaving with deep breaths. She guided his hand upward along the side of her ribcage, letting his hand briefly cup her bosom before moving it up along her shoulder.

With one last breath his trembling ceased and their eyes met once more. This time the killer's glare was replaced with something Caroline Forbes was very familiar with, though she never expected to see this degree of lust from Jeremy Gilbert.

His thumb and index finger caught a lock of hair, twirling it slowly. Bowing his head toward hers until their foreheads met, Caroline slid her mouth dangerously close to his. Not that she'd forgotten about Tyler – she would never forget about him – but this moment was so powerful. The desire she felt was so strong she wondered how she had ever resisted Jeremy before.

Sliding the straps of her bra slowly over her shoulders, he slipped a hand behind her back and then fumbled in his attempt to unhook the clasps.

"All powerful vampire hunter but still at the remedial level when it comes to lingerie," Jeremy joked. Caroline couldn't help smiling as she twirled around putting her back to him. Scooping her light colored locks over her shoulder she turned her head around and with a single sultry look, gave the young Gilbert permission to do whatever it was that he wanted with her.

His mouth captured the pale flesh of her back, as her bra joined her shirt on the floor of the bedroom. The warmth of his tongue lapped along the groove in her neck as he pressed himself against her. Caroline moaned as he stripped her of her jeans, leaving her in pair of pink silk underwear.

She tried to turn around but Jeremy held her still, trailing kisses down her spine and along the waistline of her panties. The silk lowered even further as the kisses continued.

With her underwear around her ankles, Jeremy half lifted her as he moved her toward the bed. Placing her hands on one of the four posts at the corners of the bed and her left knee on the mattress, Caroline tried to hold her balance on her right leg as Jeremy chose this rather unusual position to begin oral. Not that Caroline minded as his tongue slipped between her legs. Her eyes closed, head rested on the bed post as she spread her legs further apart.

Jeremy moved her again until she rested on all fours. His fingers pressed inside her. Rocking backward against his hand, she heard him mumbling under his breath just before his mouth descended on her ass cheek again.

Caroline felt herself dripping, unlike humans, vampires needed minimal foreplay to achieve serious arousal. Pushing her hips back harder against his hand, she heard a muffled gasp as she thrust her ass into his face. The first orgasm loomed on the horizon and she needed to get there.

But strong hands firmly grasped her hips, stopping her momentum.

"Slow down," Jeremy begged, rolling her onto her side. She glanced up at him, not quite agreeing but not objecting either as she reached out for his cock.

"Not yet," he stopped her before she could reach it. "I can run ten miles, but if you touch me now, you'll be lucky if I last ten seconds," he explained.

Caroline grinned at the comedic remark from the boy trapped in a man's body. She had no idea Jeremy had such cute pillow talk.

With his hands wrapped around her, Caroline got to her knees again. Arching her back as Jeremy's fingertips slid up and down her back. She felt his thickness sliding up and down the crack of her ass, amused that Jeremy seemed to be enjoying her butt so much. But then again, Caroline knew her ass was one of her best features.

His fingers slid in and out of her again, testing her wetness. "Do…Do you want me to wear a condom?" Jeremy half-stuttered.

"Doesn't matter," Caroline panted impatiently.

"So you're okay f I just…"

"Yes!" Caroline sighed. "Just do it already."

With that she felt the pressure on her entrance as Jeremy pushed inside.

"_Oh fuuuck,_" he gasped. She felt his hips press against her backside as he sank his entire length into her. His grip on her hips tightened as he pulled back and then thrust forward again.

Loud declarations of pleasure slipped past Caroline's lips. Each time he went in hard and deep. His noisy mouth breathing showed how much he was enjoying it as well. Caroline clenched her muscles causing a pulse in his cock. Knowing he was getting close, she tried to move her hips in sync with his – but her hunter wouldn't let her. He kept her body still so Caroline flexed her muscles again, causing a cry of pleasure from him.

Fingertips dug into her as he buried his cock as deep as it would go, releasing his seed.

The weight of his body melted into hers as they sank to the bed. Caroline's stomach pressed against the comforter as Jeremy covered her like a blanket. When eh slipped out of her, a trail of warmth followed but neither of them moved.

Jeremy rested his head on Caroline's shoulder blade. "I think I'm cured," he whispered to her.

"What makes you think that?" she replied.

"Because now all I can think about is sex."

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Caroline awoke to Jeremy making pancakes for breakfast.

"You didn't kill me in my sleep AND you're making me breakfast," she smiled at him. "It must be my lucky day."

"I wanted to thank you," Jeremy said as he dropped gobs of batter onto a griddle.

"Pancakes are good," Caroline crept up beside him. "But other things are better." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Jeremy looked completely shocked.

Caroline nodded slowly.

"So last night wasn't a one-time…,"

Her head toggled side to side.

Jeremy set down the bowl filled with batter and turned off the griddle. "How about we start with some foreplay first?" he asked tapping a wooden spoon against his palm.

A cynical look crossed Caroline's face.

"RUN!" Jeremy told her.

Laughing Caroline took off through the kitchen and leapt over the chair in the sitting room. Jeremy ran behind her spoon in hand. They raced through the house until the hunter finally cornered his prey in the corner of the sitting room.

Jeremy fell hard on top of Caroline plunging the end of a wooden spoon against (but not through) her ribcage, just above where her heart was. His body heaved with laden breaths as he struggled to breathe from their little game.

"Good job, Buffy." Caroline smiled from beneath him.

"Thanks," he panted just as Caroline flipped him over and pinned him, pressing the same wooden spoon against his throat. Oddly enough she could feel his arousal between her legs.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well," he smiled, the hunter instincts he'd been trying to suppress were no longer there. While Jeremy knew he wasn't stronger than a vampire yet, he soon would be. For now though, he had to use his intelligence and wit not his strength to defeat her. While he wanted Caroline, he knew that unlike a certain television couple, vampires and vampire hunters were not meant to be together. Jeremy also knew that he couldn't handle another heart break.

"Isn't Jersey Shore on right now?" he asked.

"Nice try," Caroline replied, removing one hand from the spoon's handle to comb back her blonde hair.

"I think I just saw Tyler Lockwood jog by without a shirt."

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Caroline felt the guilt creep up inside her. All the drama that she'd been dealing with flooded her mind. Klaus & the hybrids. Hailey. Tyler. The damn Original Vampires. Why was he throwing such a major cock-block her way? "It's not going to work, Jeremy." She told him, but she was starting to doubt what this was with Jeremy. Was it one night of lust? Or was it based on something real?

"Well, I guess you got me." Jeremy let his body go limp. "I hope I taste good."

"I hope you do too," Caroline pressed her lips against his, but he didn't kiss back. "I don't understand," she murmured looking into his eyes for some explanation.

But she wouldn't get one.

The front door slammed open as Damon, Elena and Stefan came bursting into the room. Apparently there was some new bullshit going on back in Mystic Falls. Something much more important than whether or not she and Jeremy were more than a one night stand.


	8. Reestablish

Title: Reestablish  
>Pairing: Caremy<br>Rating: T

Disclaimer: Early Season 5. AU.  
>Author's Note: Changed this one a little from the original iPod challenge posted in the first chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy was walking through the high school parking lot on his way home. He'd texted Elena for a ride but she hadn't replied yet – no doubt Damon was keeping her busy.<p>

Ugh.

He threw up little bit in his mouth at the thought. After spending the last three months putting up with their constant fucking, he was ready for a break. Jeremy loved his sister but enough was enough. He was counting down the minutes until Elena left for college.

As he passed by the Ford parked by the gate, he looked in through the window at its driver. Caroline had the seat reclined back as far as it would go. Her were closed and he could hear the music blaring through her ear buds as she lip synced the lyrics.

He stood there for a minute watching her. Her head bobbed slightly side to side as her lips formed the words to the song. Jeremy's ears caught the tiny whispers as she lost herself in the music. He laughed aloud causing her eyes to snap open.

"Aren't you a little too old to be listening to Justin Bieber?"

Her middle finger shot up and she began singing louder.

_See you had alotta of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<em>

Jeremy stood there patiently mocking her, even throwing out some of his own poorly executed hip hop moves. He knew he did a particularly awful step, when Caroline stopped dinging and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Take that Bieber!" Jeremy did his best ghetto impression, ending in a smug pose, arms crossed so far across his chest, his hands were well past his shoulders.

Caroline continued to laugh, as Jeremy returned to normal. He leaned against the side of her car lowering his head down into the open driver's side window. Reaching in with one hand he popped the ear bud out the closest ear. "Three days, until you can officially call yourself a college student and you're still acting like you're eleven. I think I'd respect you more if you were listening to Teen Beach Movie." (That's little shout out to actress Grace Phipps aka TVD's April Young who played Lehla in Disney's latest teen film)

"I was listening to Lil Wayne _featuring_ Justin Bieber," Caroline informed him.

"The guy's like thirty-something," Jeremy snorted. "When are they going to stop calling him Lil Wayne?"

"I can't listen to this," Caroline flung open the car door. Grabbing her bag, phone and a pair of cheerleading poms she huffed past Jeremy and toward the soccer field.

"Was it something I said?" Jeremy laughed.

"You know, Lil Wayne has had more songs on the Billboard Hot 100 than other male artist," Caroline snapped at him. "And that includes Elvis!"

"Is that even true?" Jeremy continued laughing as he followed behind the blonde. Her reaction while a little too intense for the topic was oddly humorous.

"One hundred and nine songs," Caroline continued. "Can any of your stupid Indie bands compete with that?"

"The whole point of being an Indie bands is….,"

"I don't care!" Caroline announced throwing her pom-containing hands in the air and walking faster.

"But you asked." Jeremy replied matching her pace.

"Rhetorically," Caroline shook her head in annoyance.

Hi Caroline!" A dark hair girl called. The blonde vampire put on a big fake smile and waved.

Meredith Sulez was only a few feet away from them. "Jeremy?" she asked checking out the guy following Caroline. "Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Hey Meredith," he replied running an uneasy hand through his hair.

"Hey yourself," Meredith tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I thought I heard you died."

"Yeah," Jeremy laughed uncomfortably. "There're some crazy rumors going around."

"Well, you're looking pretty hot for a dead guy," she continued.

"Yeah. Uh. Thanks." It crossed Jeremy's mind that following Caroline around probably wasn't the best idea. He knew he'd be in the public eye soon enough but didn't get around to creating a genuine alibi yet.

"I had to practically rip these from Emily O'Brien's hands," Caroline cut into the conversation. "But this should be the last pair." She handed the poms to Meredith. "Did you get Amber Bradley's uniform?"

"Not yet. But I'm going to stop by her house later today."

The girls continued to talk about cheerleading. After a minute of standing there feeling like an idiot. Jeremy pointed over his shoulder and started walking back toward Caroline's car. He glanced over his shoulder but they were still talking and didn't seem to notice his absence. He passed by the Ford once more, glancing inside. An open drawstring bag was in the back, its contents spewing across the seat. He didn't mean to notice, but the sketch pad immediately caught his eye.

The car was unlocked and he opened the door. Reaching inside he took the pad and held it in his hands. It was his pad. A smile crossed his face. He thought all his drawings were lost when Elena burned down their house. Had Caroline saved these? Why?

Eagerly he opened it. As the first page turned so did his stomach. The artwork inside was not his. It was good though. Very good. There were at least a dozen charcoal sketches of Caroline's face displaying a range of emotions. He flipped through the pages until stopping suddenly at a page filled with soft flowing penmanship.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_The only thing more beautiful than you is New Orleans. Should you change your mind and want to see the world - you know how to find me._

_All my love,_

_Niklaus_

"Klaus," Jeremy muttered under his breath._  
><em>  
>"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline snatched the book from his hands. "That is MY personal property."<p>

"When did you and Klaus get so chummy?" Jeremy couldn't help asking. It wasn't that long ago Caroline hated The Original.

"First of all," Her index finger wagged in his face. "There is nothing going on with me and Klaus. He's in Louisiana and I'm here. But we've kept in touch," Caroline replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Unlike some of my so-called "best" friends, Klaus actually texts back."

Jeremy wished he hadn't asked.

"Bonnie's been traveling all summer, Matt's fucking the slutty vampire all over Europe, no one knows where Stefan is and Elena has a bad case of Damon Salvatore."

Yeah. He definitely wished he hadn't asked.

"Then you have the nerve to stand me up on Fourth of July. Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to stand there all by myself waiting for you? You could have at least texted."

"I'm sorry?"

"Ugh. Get away from me." She flounced away, yellow ponytail swinging back and forth between her shoulder blades. But there was that ass again. Jeremy sighed. He hadn't meant to be a no-show at the fireworks, but...it just kinda happened. He was getting ready to go and then Bonnie came and they started talking and he lost track of time. By the time he'd gotten there, Caroline had already left. So he watched them with Bonnie.

And it wasn't as though he stopped being Caroline's friend - it was that things with Bonnie were...complicated. Since he was the only one who could see her ghost, they'd been spending a lot of time talking. Trying to figure out the best way to cover up Bonnie's death until they could put together a plan. He'd spent all his free time reading her e-mails and texts, many of which were from Caroline. She told Bonnie all sorts of private things. Personal information that Jeremy knew she would never tell him, even if he asked.

The most recent novella of an e-mail was about her relationship with Tyler. He decided to stay with the pack and skip college leaving Caroline devastated. She explained her struggle with trying to empathize with him. Trying to understand. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't.

Then there was the one sentence ….

"Do you know what's it's like to be horny all the time and not have sex because your boyfriend is trying to save the Canadian back up dancers?"

He'd looked at Bonnie not having a clue why Tyler Lockwood cared about Canadian performers.

Bonnie had explained that in e-mails and texts "Canadians" was their code word for hybrids. "Back up dancers" meant werewolves. Caroline called vampires "Celebrities" and Bonnie referred to witches as "Supermodels". Jeremy had laughed at that. It was a side to their friendship that he didn't know existed.

In fact, there was a whole side to Caroline that he had never seen before. It was revealed slowly, word by word in her e-mails to Bonnie. He knew it was wrong but when Bonnie wasn't around, Jeremy would log into her account and read the old e-mails from Caroline. There was a flurry sent back and forth between them during Caroline and Matt's brief relationship. Then curiosity got the best of him and he began searching the e-mails for _his_ name.

The only time it was mentioned was during those few months when he and Bonnie were dating. Other than that, Caroline never mentioned him. He checked for e-mails right before he died which would have been right after they'd spent that night together at the lake house. But there was nothing.

He started to think about that night, which was amazing. Then he completely ruined it the next morning. He hadn't meant to end it that abruptly – God knows if he had the chance to do it all over again, he would have taken the maple syrup off the table, smeared it all over her and then licked every last drop.

But he'd been up most of the night thinking about what they'd done. What it meant. All he kept coming back to was Vicki.

She'd chosen Tyler Lockwood.

Jeremy in his heart knew Caroline would make the same choice.

He couldn't go through that again.

He couldn't fall in love and be rejected.

So he didn't.

But now here they were once more.

Well, here he was. Caroline was at the other side of the parking lot.

Heart pounding in his chest as he tried to decide whether to stay here or to go after her. Taking a deep breath he was just about to take a step forward when suddenly Bonnie was standing in front of him.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

As Jeremy walked side by side with Bonnie, Caroline's silhouette disappeared in the distance.

At that moment Jeremy decided that the hunter and the vampire were not meant to be more than friends. Even so, he asked Bonnie to wait a minute as he went back to Caroline's car.

Removing the black corded necklace from his neck, he took a pen from his backpack and a receipt from the center console. Scrawling in his best printing, he left the necklace and note on the driver's seat.

Caroline

I owe you one night of fireworks. You pick the time & place & I'm there.

JG

"That was sweet, Jeremy." Bonnie nodded her approval.

Jeremy bowed his head. Was it wrong that he was using "fireworks" as a code word? There was nothing wrong with being friends with benefits...right?


	9. Rescue

Title: Rescue  
>Pairing: Caremy<br>Rating: M (violence and some lemonade)

Timeline: Future Fic: The Vampire Diaries and The Originals Crossover (AU)

* * *

><p><em>It was the night of the Senior Prom. <em>

"_Say cheese!" Caroline said holding up her phone to take a picture._

_Jeremy pulled Bonnie closer as they, along with Stefan and Elena all chorused "cheese" as the moment was captured digitally._

"_One more! Stefan was making a face!" she called out._

"_Stefan's always making a face," Damon commented loudly as he slammed the door of his Camaro. He came up the pathway beside them and took the phone from Caroline. "Go," he said to her. "Get in the picture."_

"_Someone's being nice," Elena teased the elder Salvatore._

"_Don't get used to it," Damon smiled._

_Caroline squeezed in beside Jeremy, who threw an arm around her shoulder. She tilted her head so that it rested on his shoulder, pressing her palm against his chest._

_Damon held the phone up instructing everyone to say, "Twilight Sucks"._

Jeremy Gilbert woke up from that dream sighing. He couldn't remember the last time that they'd all been together…and happy. It wasn't that long ago the six of them were allies, working together to save Mystic Falls. They were the descendants of the Founders of the historic town. They were destined to walk in the footsteps of those before them.

The Salvatores.

The Gilberts.

The Bennetts.

The Forbes.

Four families whose ancestry dated back over two hundred years ago. There were more families too, The Lockwoods and The Fells and others whose names were listed on the plaque at town hall.

Jeremy closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but the weight from the dream didn't let that happen.

Downstairs the morning routine of the Salvatore Boarding House had been disturbed by latest threat to their town. Damon and Bonnie were at the large oak desk, with a dozen grimoires surrounding them. Damon held Bonnie in lap, arms wrapped around her waist.

A lot had changed with time.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at them and turned into the kitchen where Stefan and Elena were having coffee and debating their next course of action.

"Morning," Stefan said sliding a mug of coffee Jeremy's way.

Jeremy grunted in gratitude. Bringing the mug to his lips he sipped the hot liquefied caffeine. "So," he set the mug down on the counter and tried to sound casual. "Has anyone heard from Caroline lately?"

Stefan and Elena's expressions widened at his question, which he had to expect. It wasn't as though Caroline had left on good terms with any of them.

"Why are you asking about Caroline?" Elena looked at him suspiciously. "Do you think she might have something to do with all this?"

"It's unlikely that she's involved," Stefan spoke with a furrowed brow.

Elena exhaled and set her mug on the counter top with a loud clink. "It seems that lately the most _unlikely_ options are the ones that seem to catch us by surprise. Besides why would Jeremy mention her out of the blue like that?"

"I just had a dream…," Jeremy muttered.

"About Caroline?" Stefan put down his coffee. Clink.

Elena picked hers up and sipped, "Told you."

"What kind of dream?" Stefan prompted causing Jeremy to roll his eyes.

"The normal kind," he told the vampires.

"Are you sure?" Elena questioned. "Because some…"

"I'm sure," Jeremy responded with finality. Not every dream had a supernatural link. "I was dreaming about your prom," he told his sister.

"You're dreaming about my prom?" Elena questioned. "And Caroline was there."

"Something like that." Jeremy returned to his coffee, taking it with him outside to the patio as he avoided any additional questions.

To be honest, he hadn't thought that much about Caroline Forbes in a long time but today she was foremost in his thoughts. This was the third dream he'd had about her this week.

He wondered if she was still alive.

Damon joined him out on the patio. "Heard you drop the 'C' word," Damon smirked patting his shoulder.

Jeremy ignored him.

"You remember she took a turn down Klaus Street and ended up in Psychoville," Damon reminded him.

"I know," Jeremy looked out across the large estate.

"Maybe you should go visit her?" Damon suggested smirking. "A little Mardi Gras never hurt anyone."

"The last thing I'm going to do is walk into Klaus's backyard. I killed his brother, Damon. I don't think he's going to throw me a Welcome to New Orleans Party."

"Who's going to Mardi Gras?" Bonnie asked, sneaking her arms around Damon's waist.

"Jeremy is. He needs to see some tits and get laid."

Bonnie smiled sympathetically at Jeremy. Damon leaned down and kissed the top of Bonnie's head. "And speaking of getting laid…,"

As Damon propositioned Bonnie, Jeremy began to seriously consider taking a vacation. It was one thing to be dumped for Damon Salvatore. It was another thing to watch your ex hook up with him daily.

Right about now, Klaus and New Orleans didn't seem that bad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His hotel was in the heart of the French Quarter. As Jeremy saw it, there was no need to hide or sneak around in the city. If Klaus had a problem with his presence then so be it.

It took nearly a week of ten-hour days in the shopping district before he finally caught a glimpse of Caroline. When he saw the blonde hair and her beautiful smile, he exhaled in relief. She was still alive and well.

Caroline was accompanied by a little girl and if the armloads of bags were any indication, the pair of them were on quite a shopping spree. Though it seemed odd to Jeremy, Caroline taking a kid shopping, he didn't dwell on it. Instead he took in the sight of Caroline Forbes, in her tight jeans. He'd forgotten how much he missed that ass of hers.

He watched as the little girl mimicked Caroline's every motion. From how she tossed her hair to how she stood as they looked into the storefronts. From his post he could see that they were even dressed similar. The little girl wore her own skinny jeans and heeled knee high boots. She even had a pair of sunglasses perched on her head, just like Caroline.

They went into shop after shop. He followed them a few blocks before losing them in the crowded marketplace. But it didn't matter. He found out what he needed to know. Even though Caroline seemed to be acting like her old normal self, he knew she wasn't the same person she used to be.

Caroline Forbes was their enemy.

Back at his hotel he began packing planning to leave the next morning. Tonight he'd have a nice dinner, maybe a drink or two and then get a good night's sleep for the long drive back to Mystic Falls.

While he didn't hear anything out of the ordinary Jeremy froze in place, sensing vampires. It was odd that they had taken this long to find him. He smiled to himself at the thought of Klaus sending his henchmen after a hunter. Those vampires had no clue how capable Jeremy Gilbert was at killing.

Removing a syringe loaded with a vervain from his bag, he cautiously slid toward the door. He double checked the stakes fastened to each wrist as he peered through the peephole.

All he could see was long blonde hair.

Caroline? Or _Rebekah_? Didn't matter. He was ready.

Thumb pressing against the plunger, he swung the door open with one hand and brought his other hand down quickly, piercing the vampire's neck with the needle. The body collapsed to the floor, writhing in agony. When the vampire rolled over, Jeremy could see that it wasn't Rebekah or Caroline. Instead it was a guy, who just happened to have long blonde hair.

Three more vampires came through the door. The last one politely shut the door behind her leaving their friend face down in the hallway. The lone female vampire had long hair in a shade of auburn that reminded him of Vicki. One of the males was dark skinned with coils of hair sticking out in every direction. The other male was bulky. His thick arms were covered in tattoos.

Jeremy set his legs in position, ready for their attack. The wait wasn't long as all three of them came at him at once. He was hit from behind and knocked to the floor. Before he could roll over, his arm was grabbed and twisted until he heard the 'pop' of his shoulder dislocating.

"Fuck," he grumbled under his breath, as his arm was pushed so far up his back that he could feel his fingertips on his ear.

Teeth sank into his leg as his knee was twisted.

Then he was struck in the head by something.

The odds weren't in his favor but Jeremy wasn't about to give up. He used his good arm for leverage as he swept his legs in arc, kicking one of them. Another was knocked down. Jeremy used the opportunity to get back on his feet again.

Removing the always ready for battle stake he kept on his person, the inked vampire was the first to die. As the hefty vamp charged at him full force, Jeremy's agility was the advantage as he dodged the attack and simultaneously rendered a fatal blow.

The two remaining vampires watched their comrade fall.

Jeremy raised a hand and waved them on, eager for the pair to continue. No matter how many he killed, it still felt _so_ good.

Curly hair lunged forward, Jeremy was defensively positioned and would have been able to counter. That is if he hadn't seen the girl strip off her shirt from the corner of his eye. The sight of bare breasts cost him his edge as the stake was knocked from his hand.

The force of the blow also broke his wrist.

She charged him (still topless) and getting the upper hand wrapped her shirt tightly around his neck.

Jeremy felt the pressure on his windpipe. Reaching over his head he grasped air as she ducked out of the way. But the hunter persisted and was rewarded with a handful of hair. He pulled as hard as he could, grunting against the sharp pain the shot through his shoulder down into his chest.

The fabric tightened around his neck.

The door opened and the fourth vampire staggered into the room, still recovering from the vervain.

While Jeremy briefly glanced at the newcomer, teeth sank into his neck. Jeremy gathered his strength to move ninety degrees, just enough to get the vampire on his strong side before landing a punch to her jaw. Laughing, the female released her hold on the shirt, and the tension around his neck loosened a little bit.

Two vampires grabbed him and restrained his arms while the blonde sucker punched him.

There was laughter followed by more abuse. After a second knock to the face Jeremy could feel his eyes swelling closed. Frustrated, he tried to fight back but now they had the advantage.

He was thrown down on his back and bitten again and again, until they'd all tasted his blood. Drained and light headed Jeremy taunted the vampires.

"Go ahead. Kill me," Jeremy sneered in their faces. He felt hands grip his neck and squeeze.

The dark skinned vampire gripped the wrist of his companion, loosening his grasp and allowing Jeremy to breathe again.

"Don't kill him yet. Klaus said to make him suffer."

_Klaus._ Jeremy turned his head and was able to catch a glimpse of the door before the pain in his shoulder forced him to look away.

Teeth sank into Jeremy's neck again. He managed to gather enough strength to move ninety degrees, just enough to be on his side. The female released her hold on his neck allowing him to dislodge his arm a little bit.

From this position he was able to look her in the eye. She looked nothing like Vicki now. Dark veins spidered down across her cheeks as sharp pearly whites glistened. Even though he could feel the blood running from his neck, she had not a trace of blood on her mouth.

"You didn't think Klaus was going to let you leave without sending his regards, did you?" the male vampire laughed as he grabbed Jeremy's shirt hoisting the hunter to his feet.

The vampire growled and sank his teeth into his victim's broken shoulder. Jeremy struggled to stay conscious but the pain was excruciating. He gave the half naked vampire one last look before he stopped fighting his instinct. In case this didn't go his way, he could die knowing that at least he did get to see some tits in New Orleans.

Unsuppressed, the hunter's abilities were powerful. Even with his broken wrist, Jeremy was able to rip an eye out of the male vampire. Reeling back, the vampire screamed and covered his face.

He yelled something, but Jeremy didn't pay attention, kicking a chair down, he used a broken leg as a stake.

The blonde charged in anger catching Jeremy around the waist and tackling him to the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of Jeremy for a minute. As he lay gasping for air the vampire punched him in the stomach.

Jeremy's hands floated across the carpet until he hit an object. His boots. Knocking one over and reaching inside as the vampire landed another punch, he managed to extract his switchblade.

A quick slash opened up the vampire's throat. A second pass and the blade lodged in the vampire's ear.

He roared in pain.

In the instant it took him to pull the knife from the side of his head, Jeremy was able to thrust Alaric's old stake on the wrist device into his heart.

Three down.

One to go.

She smiled and stood her ground watching as her fellow vampires' last moments. When Jeremy turned her way, she prepared herself.

Jeremy struck first, a right hook that ended with a fist full of plaster as she easily dodged the blow. The wall however, was not as lucky. As Jeremy pulled his hand free, she laughed aloud.

She ducked as he threw another punch, chuckled as he removed the stake fastened to his calf and cartwheeled as he advanced on her again. She knocked the weapon from his hand with her spinning legs. He staggered and fell against the dresser.

"None of The Five could kill me. And neither can you," she taunted. She pushed against his chest with both hands. Jeremy fell backward to the ground once again. She knelt on top of him.

Neither of them moved.

Leaning in close to his face she whispered, "I know about the curse, so you're safe. For now."

"What are you going to do then?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, I have some ideas," she grinned.

Her fingers brushed against the side of his cheek.

"Have you ever made love to a vampire, my little hunter?" she asked bringing her lips within a millimeter of his.

As her mouth touched his, Jeremy tasted the coppery flavor of his own blood.

Turning his head sideways he broke the kiss. As he stared at the glass doors to the balcony, planning his next move her teeth sank into his neck. Then she ripped his shirt open.

Still kneeling on his chest, Jeremy felt her weight shift in the just the right way to crack (but not break) his ribs. Jeremy could barely keep his eyes open as the fire spread through his chest. Breathing was nearly impossible between the weight of the vampire on his chest and the pain from the injuries they'd inflicted.

Jeremy grabbed her hand, ripping the daylight ring from her finger. The balcony doors were open and sunlight flooded the room. The vampire tried to get her ring back but Jeremy was able to hold onto it just long enough.

As the vampire caught fire in front of his eyes, Jeremy used his last ounces of energy to push himself across the floor into the golden rays. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth on his face.

A pile of ash and the bodies of three dead vampires surrounded him.

It wasn't what he came to New Orleans to do but he was a hunter after all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline wasn't even sure why she was there.

This wasn't her mission or even her business.

But she'd overhead Klaus talking;

_A vampire hunter was in New Orleans_.

She had to know.

Could it be?

She told herself it wasn't. It didn't make any sense.

Yet here she was standing on Bourbon Street in front of the hotel.

"No, Caroline," she told herself out loud. Adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder she turned and took a few steps away from the stone building.

Then she stopped.

"Keep going, Caroline."

She took another step, which turned into a pivot and then several steps in the wrong direction until she was on the fourth floor of the hotel staring at the door of room 412.

Pressing her ear to the door she listened.

No one was inside.

She compelled a housekeeper to open the door and let her inside.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself as she stood in the middle of the room. "I'm a stalker. I am officially a stalker. This is crazy!" She turned to leave but then turned back again.

"Two minutes. I'm going to give myself two minutes and then I'm leaving," she rationalized as she began to go through the occupant's belongings.

The dresser drawers contained some clothing, jeans, tees, socks and underwear. There were basic toiletries like deodorant and toothpaste. She rummaged around the rest of the room finding only a duffle bag with an assortment of stakes and knives in it but nothing to reveal the identity of the hunter.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, in frustration.

Going down to the front desk she loitered in the lobby until she could safely compel the man at the desk. The clerk turned the screen so she could see the information.

The reservation for Mike Rotch was made online and paid for by corporate credit card.

"Mike Rotch" Caroline said out loud. As the clerk muffled a laugh, she realized what that sounded like and smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline Forbes stood on Bourbon Street in front of the hotel debating her next move. He'd been following her today. She wanted to know why.

No.

She _needed_ to know why.

She used to know him. She used to know all of them. Called them friends. Always helped them. And then they'd turned on her. It was hard remembering that night. Bonnie and Elena were her best friends in the entire world. People she trusted with her life. And Stefan. He was like a brother, helping her when she first turned. Being there when she needed advice. She never imagined they would ever turn against her.

Then there was Damon. He'd poisoned their minds. One by one he stole her friends. She didn't know it was happening. A conspiracy right in front of her face and she never suspected it.

She would be dead right now, if it wasn't for Klaus.

She used to hate him. Klaus. An Original Vampire. The first hybrid. The ultimate evil.

Funny how things change when someone saves your life.

All he asked for in return was loyalty, which she happily gave. She knew they would never believe it but despite his malicious intentions, raging temper and frequent habit of killing people – Caroline learned more from him than she ever had from anyone else.

This is why tonight she was getting answers.

She made her way up to the fourth floor once again and pressed her ear to the door. The scent of fire and death wafted through her nose. Forcing the door open she saw the carnage in the room.

Three dead vampires.

One near-dead hunter.

Blood everywhere.

Stepping over the vampires corpses, she noticed a pile of ash beside the body of the hunter.

He was on the floor, unconscious near the open doors of the balcony. Caroline knelt down beside him, brushing away the blood matted hair to look upon his face.

He wasn't as young as she remembered but somehow Jeremy Gilbert still looked the same. Pulling him into her lap, she cradled him in one arm. Using her teeth to open the vein in her other arm, she let her blood drain into his open mouth.

With her thumb she rubbed against his throat, helping the fluid seep inside him.

When he healed she would have her answers.

The warm breeze blew the sheer curtains. They puffed like balloons as Bourbon Street came to life. There was music and debauchery every night. No one questioned rawkus celebrations or wild behavior.

Looking down upon the hunter she held in her arms, she brushed his hair from his face once more. Ran her hand down his bare chest so she could feel his heart beat.

His breathing steadied.

Caroline hoped he would be conscious soon.

She traced the outline of his jaw; ran her thumb along his lips.

His eyes moved beneath the lids.

She swept her hand down his arm then interlaced her fingers with his. His hand squeezed back.

Music played out on the streets as Caroline waited patiently for him to awake. His body stirred slightly. His lips parted.

Eventually brown eyes fluttered open and stared up at her.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he replied.

She continued to hold him as he woke further. When he was ready she helped him onto the bed. Taking a seat beside him, she waited as he flexed his hands and swung his arm overhead checking his shoulder.

Caroline had waited long enough. "Did you know?" she demanded impatiently.

"Know what?" Jeremy replied cluelessly, returning his body to its normal position.

She shifted on the bed beside him, slouching over, leaning her elbows against her thighs. She held up the chain around her neck, twisting it so the ring hanging from it sparkled in the moonlight. Then she placed it back on her chest. "Bonnie made me this ring, back when she was my friend. Remember?"

"I remember," he answered slowly, cautiously.

"Did you know they were going to unspell the ring?"

The room remained silent as Jeremy lowered his gaze.

Caroline couldn't contain her temper any longer.

Jeremy's head snapped sideways as she slapped him across the face. "I almost DIED!" she yelled with rage. "And you KNEW!"

"I couldn't..," he began.

But she didn't want excuses. Striking him again, harder, she watched as the impact sent him off the bed.

"I trusted you," she continued as she stood up and delivered a solid kick to his mid-section. His body lifted from the floor and collapsed again.

As Jeremy panted, a tiny stream of blood trickled from his lip.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be on fire?" Caroline didn't know why she was still talking. Maybe it was because she had thought about this moment so many times. She imagined the conversations she would have with all of them; Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy. Not Damon though, the next time she saw Damon she was going to kill him without so much as a word.

"Look, what they did to you was shitty Caroline. Really shitty. I don't blame you for hating all of us. I would too. But you were out of control…"

"I was NEVER out of control."

"You killed that woman…"

"Oh, so when _**I**_ kill someone – you think I'm out of control, but when Elena does it – she's a fucking hero."

"Elena never killed…"

"Jesse," Caroline spat back at Jeremy.

"Who?"

Caroline gritted her teeth together and fought the urge to kill the hunter. "Jesse. Our first year at Whitmore. He was my FRIEND and he needed help. But she killed him to save Damon."

"Wasn't Jesse a vampire?"

"Not the point!" Caroline paced the room. Why did it always come back to Damon Salvatore? "I'm **not** expendable," she informed Jeremy, who had moved into a sitting position. As he leaned back against the bed, she could tell he was watching her with intense caution. It also didn't escape her notice that he had picked up a stake and slipped it behind his back.

"I am a leader. I have excellent communication skills. I am organized and reliable. I am detail oriented. And now I have PURPOSE," she shouted at Jeremy. "I am a part of something now. Something none of you could ever even begin to understand. And look," she waved her hand in front of his face. "I have a new daylight ring. From Klaus. One that none of you can ever take away."

"You're on still on Klaus's side," Jeremy shook his head. "That's fucked up, Caroline."

"You know what's fucked up? Trying to kill your best friend," Caroline snapped. "Don't talk about Klaus. He saved my life," she added, punching Jeremy hard in the midsection. He groaned in pain, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Saved your life?" Jeremy uttered as he winced. "What life? Living here. Taking orders from Klaus."

"I don't take orders from Klaus," Caroline retorted. Jeremy had no idea it was more complicated than that.

"No he just compels you, right?"

His remark made Caroline smile, Klaus hadn't compelled her in a very long time. Their relationship was far beyond that now.

"If you're here to kill me, go ahead." Caroline noticed he'd slid the stake closer to his palm.

"That's not why I'm here."

"Okay, I'll play along." She sat down on the floor beside him. "Are you here for the Jazz Festival?"

"No." He replied getting to his feet. "Actually, I don't even know why I came."

"See the sights? The architecture? Gamble on the river? Try some of our world famous cuisine?" Caroline continued to rattle off mindless suggestions as Jeremy removed what was left of his torn and bloodied shirt. He dropped the stake on the bed and went into the bathroom.

She heard the water running for the shower.

How completely rude!

Irritated by his inconsiderate behavior, she sat on the bed in a huff. Who did he think he was to walk into her town, kill three or four (she wasn't sure about the pile of ash) of her fellow vampires and then simply walk away from a conversation.

It was so not happening!

In an instant she was in the bathroom, ripping back the shower curtain.

She had planned to say something threatening, something to get his attention but it had been a very long time since she had seen Jeremy Gilbert naked.

Covered in soapy suds, Jeremy look at her with disgust and yanked the curtain closed again.

Caroline stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest fighting the conflicting emotions she was having. The primary reaction of ripping his heart out of his body and sending back to all her old friends in Mystics Falls was very strong but another sensation was there too. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since the lake house. A warm flush starting at her feet rose through her entire body.

Disturbed by her own weakness, she left the hotel at vampire speed and kept going until she reached the closest nightclub. Once she was safely seated at the bar with a large drink in front of her, she sent a mass text to her new circle of friends to come join her.

Downing the drink in a single long gulp, she hastily ordered another hoping to drink away these unwanted feelings for Jeremy Gilbert.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeremy stayed in the shower until the water was ice cold. Not that he expected her to join him there but there was a small part of him (well, maybe a large part of him) that was still attracted to Caroline Forbes. In his mind he tried to come up with a half-decent explanation of why he couldn't tell her about their plan. But everything he came up with sounded like a lame excuse – which he supposed it was.

When he had been out of control those first days as a hunter she had come to his rescue.

It seemed almost _wrong_ that he hadn't been there for her.

Maybe he did owe her an apology. Maybe that's what his dreams were all about.

After all this time his guilt was finally catching up with him.

The door between the bathroom and bedroom was still open. Jeremy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Caroline," he called to her as he walked into the bedroom.

But the only company he had was the dead vampires. Caroline Forbes was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He planned on a quick meal before he hit the road back to Mystic Falls. Jeremy knew couldn't risk staying in the city another night. Caroline's blood pumped through him and his body felt better and better by the minute. By the time he was ready to leave he should be almost completely healed.

He sat at a table alone, ordered the house special and sipped on a beer.

The restaurant was just starting to get busy. He kept an eye open for anyone or anything suspicious but tonight there was nothing out of the ordinary.

He ate his meal, a spicy Cajun seafood dish, in peace. When he finished his beer, he paid the bill in cash leaving a generous tip for the waitress.

Walking down Bourbon Street one last time on his way to the parking lot where he'd left his car, Jeremy looked around at the hordes of people partying the night away. Groups of college students walked down the street, drinks in hand, yelling up to people perched on balconies. Music blared from each club and bar on the street. He passed a group of girls putting their breasts on display for beads, which apparently happened all year long not just at Mardi Gras.

Passing by all the normalcy, Jeremy turned down a side street. His car was only a few blocks further.

This section of the town was much quieter. There were still plenty of people around but the music wasn't as loud. He stayed to the right of the sidewalk to keep with the flow of pedestrians. A few feet in front of him, a door opened and a group of drunken girls poured themselves out of a club.

Laughing and hanging all over each other, he watched as one of them tripped over her own feet and face-planted. Her friends burst in hysterics. One of them tried to help her up but was pulled down too. They laughed harder, hugging each other as they rolled right in front of his path.

Jeremy stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with Caroline Forbes.

She was one of the girls still standing but he could tell she had indulged as well.

"Following me, _again_." Her hands found her hips and she looked at him coldly.

He wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything worth saying. Even worse, it almost felt like high school again. Caroline, the popular cheer captain with a sea of friends and he was the loner.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry," she nodded expectantly as she started to walk away. Her fallen friends were now back on their feet and the group of them followed Caroline. As they continued down the block they discussed their next stop.

A block later, Caroline spun around and screamed, "Why are you still following us?" The group of them stopped and stared at him.

"I'm not following you," Jeremy replied. "My car is parked over there." He pointed in the distance.

"Go ahead then," Caroline stepped out of the way. The girls followed suit opening a path for Jeremy to cut through and walk in front of them. Shifting his duffle bag on his shoulder, he went ahead despite the nagging feeling that he should not turn his back on a group of vampires. Especially one led by Caroline Forbes.

Picking up his pace, Jeremy kept his head low and concentrated on getting to his car. Even so, he couldn't help hearing the conversation behind him.

"Topic: Best one night stand – Ever!"

"Marie, you first."

"His name was Gauther deTessieres-Lizeroux."

"What made it so memorable?"

"He had the largest penis I have ever seen!"

There were squeals of laughter and rounds of congratulations. Jeremy rolled his eyes. Is that the kind of thing that mattered most to girls? He knew he wasn't making anyone's "biggest penis list". He walked faster trying to put some distance between himself and Caroline's little clique.

But try as he may, he was still close enough to hear when it was Caroline's turn.

"I'll tell you later."

Her reply was met with much protest and he couldn't hear anything she said over the banter. But things quieted down and he heard, what was probably supposed to be a whisper.

"You had sex with the guy walking in front of us right now…."

"SHHHHHHHH!"

Jeremy couldn't help turning around.

The second he did, there was snorting laughter and a very-pink cheeked blonde vampire.

He stopped allowing them to catch up to him. As they passed by, he felt the eyes of each one of them on him. Even though he was well past the age for this sort of thing Jeremy felt himself blushing anyway.

Caroline was the only one not looking at him as she went by. But he couldn't help stepping in front of her and blocking her path.

"Were you talking about me?" he asked. He had to be sure he heard everything correctly.

"Yes, she was," one of the other girls answered.

"See you later Caroline." Someone sang.

"Don't stay out too late." Another voice called.

"Hope it's just as amazing the _second _time."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline sat in the passenger seat of Jeremy's car.

Despite being thoroughly embarrassed by her friends she somehow managed to convince Jeremy that the reason he was her best one night stand was because he was her **only** one night stand. That was a lie of course but she wasn't about to admit the truth.

"So you and Damon were more than one night?"

"Unfortunately." The memory of that point in her life made Caroline want to vomit.

"He's with Bonnie now."

"WHAT!" Caroline couldn't help her reaction. "Bonnie? How did that happen? I thought he was so madly in love with Elena…"

"It's a _very_ long story," Jeremy sighed. "And for the sake of my self-esteem, I'd rather not go into it."

"Wait a minute." Caroline was beginning to put it all together. "Bonnie dumped you for _Damon Salvatore._"

Jeremy nodded.

"Well, she got that one wrong," Caroline snorted.

"She doesn't seem to think so."

There was a long period of silence. Jeremy's hand hovered near the ignition before he finally uttered, "Vacation's over. Time to get back to the real world."

Caroline didn't object but she didn't get out of the car either.

"You want come?" he offered.

"No," Caroline shook her head. She definitely did not want to go back to Mystic Falls. She did not want to be reminded of the betrayal and hurt. New Orleans was her home now.

Caroline got out of the car without a word. She said her goodbyes a long time ago. As she walked away she heard the car start, then the illumination of the headlights sweep past her. The vampire continued on, removing her phone to text her girls, find out where they were and join them. Tonight she would put the past to rest.

Tonight would be the last time she would ever think of any of them.

She was at the corner, waiting for the light to change. The text came back that they had met up with some guys and were heading back to Bourbon Street. Caroline was about to turn around when she heard footsteps behind her.

Not just any footsteps as there were other people nearby.

But _his_ footsteps.

Envisioning him with a stake in hand, she turned to face him. Caroline Forbes was not going down without a fight.

He met her with an outstretched hand.

"Truce?" he offered.

It was that innocently hopeful look on his face that chipped away at the wall she'd built around her heart. His deep brown eyes, and tossled hair were hard to resist.

"Truce," she agreed. "But only between you and I." She had to clarify that the rest of them were _not_ forgiven for what they had done to her.

Jeremy nodded.

They shook hands.

Caroline didn't let go.

Neither did Jeremy.

She looked at him.

Only to find was looking back at her.

With that _look._

His free hand stretched forward to her arm as he stepped closer.

Her stomach flip-flopped. Her dead heart began pounding.

This could not be happening.

"Take care of yourself, okay." He smiled and removed his hands from her.

Nodding, she remained in place as he turned and began walking back to his car.

One.

Two.

Three.

Seconds passed by as she watched him leaving. She didn't want him to go, yet she was too stubborn to chase after him.

Then he turned around.

And he came sprinting back.

He stopped right in front of her and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Caroline didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him. "Stay with me," she whispered in his ear. He didn't reply in words though his arms slipped around her body and pulled her tightly against him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With her current status in New Orleans, Caroline Forbes expected the best. She'd compelled quite a few members of the hotel staff and was rewarded with a master suite. She supposed Jeremy wasn't used to having such plush accommodations as he 'wowed' over and over at every detail of their room.

As he ran his hand along the silky sheets of the bed, Caroline crept up behind him. She ran her hands from his waist, over his back to his shoulders.

He shivered with delight then turned to face her.

"It's been a long time," he said softly.

"It has," Caroline agreed remembering their teenage liason at the Lake House. But the past was just that; the only thing that mattered was right now. This moment. Her hand slipped up his shoulder and to the back of his neck. Her fingers combed through the hair hanging above his collar. His eyes closed as her mouth descended on his.

It was a long overdue kiss.

Jeremy was surprisingly passive, which delighted Caroline. She pushed him down onto the bed, covering his body with hers as she kissed him harder. She noticed his pulse quicken, heard his breathing change and felt the swelling between his legs.

She undressed him, ever so slowly, replacing every inch of clothing with soft kisses. His body, while still in excellent physical shape, now was littered with battle scars. Many were fading but there were two very fresh wounds; ones that her blood had not healed.

His fingers swept through her hair, as his body rose beneath hers. Sitting on him, a leg on either side, she took his hands in hers, noticing more faded battle marks, thick knuckles and rough skin. Each of his fingers met her lips, before she held his hands against her body. Caroline caressed her curves with his hands, kissing him again and again.

When their mouths parted she pressed him into the bed again. As she unfastened his jeans, the button of which was not quite right, she felt the need to recount a story from their past going so far as to call him out on his preference for skanks back in his school.

He admitted to remembering some of that night, but assured her the only skank he'd been interested in that night – had been her.

She playfully punched him for the remark but took it upon herself to reach inside his boxers anyway. His breath hitched as her fist tightened, gently stroking him to complete arousal. As his hands gripped the bed sheets, she saw his eyes roll into his head. With confidence Caroline placed her lips on the tip of his penis, fluttering her tongue against the sensitive skin.

She paused to remove his jeans, which he practically tore off himself, before continuing to pleasure him. Filling her mouth with his swollen cock, she reached between his legs, sliding her fingers below his scrotum. At his entrance she pressed her finger inside, finding the spot that made his body jerk. His hips thrust against her face; hard.

He cried out in pleasure as he exploded down her throat.

Caroline swallowed it all, cleaning his shaft with her tongue as he lay panting uncontrollably beneath her. Reaching down he pulled her upward so they were eye to eye.

And then he kissed her.

With more passion that anyone ever had in her entire life.

It left Caroline Forbes, breathless.

It seemed as though Jeremy needed a break too. He moved his mouth from hers to her jawline and then down toward her earlobe.

"Can you do that again?" he asked childishly, making Caroline giggle.

"Wouldn't you like to see what else I can do?" she replied, wiggling her dark brow.

"There's more?" Jeremy smiled.

They kissed again, giving Jeremy's body time to recover. Caroline assisted the hunter in undressing her. Which, it seemed, he certainly needed help with.

"Sorry," he muttered as he faltered with unfastening her bra.

"Sorry," he apologized again as he trapped her in her own shirt.

"I'm sorry," he began a third time as he had to get off the bed in order to remove her jeans. "It's just been a long time."

Caroline looked over at his naked body as he working on righting her inside out jeans. It was as though she was hearing his statement for the first time.

When he'd said it earlier, she'd thought he meant it had been long time since _they_ had been together, but now she understood that he hadn't been with _anyone_ in a long time.

"I'll get that later," she told him, taking her pants from his hands. She pulled Jeremy back onto the bed and curled up beside him, nuzzling his neck. Her hand slid down his side, to his thigh and eventually back to his penis, which was ready for seconds.

Rolling him onto his back again, Caroline kept one hand on him and used the other for herself.

"I can help," Jeremy offered, sliding a hand in between Caroline's thighs.

"You can watch," the blonde informed him as she sunk two fingers deep inside her opening and rubbed her clit against the Jeremy's shaft. Closing her eyes, Caroline recounted all the times she'd thought of him. She envisioned all the things she wanted to do to him. All the fantasies and memories coursed through her mind.

Her fingers worked faster.

She could Jeremy moaning beneath her.

Calling out her name.

The thrilling sensation inside her escalated. Her muscles twitched as she reached climax. Both her hands became slick and slippery. Jeremy had finished too.

Her body trembling, Caroline collapsed onto Jeremy's warm chest.

"Oh. My. God. Caroline," he said between gasping breaths.

Caroline pulled the covers up around them and rested her head above the sound of his beating heart. Tracing her fingertips across his muscled torso, she wondered if there was a way to keep him here – in the city.

It would depend on Klaus.

Jeremy kissed her again as they lay entwined.

Caroline kissed him back, feeling more alive than she could remember.

But it didn't last.

The door was blown open as Elijah entered the room.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your moment," Elijah announced in his most diplomatic fashion. "But while you were busy with my brother's murderer – there was a breach at the border."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeremy sat up in bed, the silky covers shielding his nudity from the vampires in the room. He listened to every word of the conversation but didn't quite understand what was happening.

Caroline was hastily dressing as Elijah spouted off a serious of locations. He and Caroline briefly disagreed about a course of action but then Elijah bent to Caroline's plan of assault. Then Caroline was mass texting Klaus's legion of vampires.

They were about to leave, when Caroline told Elijah she needed a minute alone.

"We have not a moment to lose, Caroline." Elijah replied with urgency. "But my brother trusts you and so do I."

Jeremy remained in place, barely believing what he was hearing. Caroline Forbes commanded respect, not only from Elijah but from Klaus as well.

It seemed almost ironic as she rushed around the perimeter of the bed gathering his belongings. "You have to get of the city, **now,**" she told him, piling his clothes on the bed. "It's best if you go out the west side. It's out of the way but it'll be the safest route until I get everything under control."

"I can help," Jeremy offered as he stepped into his underwear.

"This isn't your fight, Jeremy." Caroline replied. "Go home."

Her phone buzzed.

After a briefly glance at the display, she disappeared at vampire speed into the night.

Jeremy finished dressing, left the hotel and returned to his car. Taking the western roads out of the city, the bigger picture was finally starting to make sense.

When he got back to Mystic Falls; he was going to have a very long talk with one Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p>

Reviews are always appreciated.

Gemma.


	10. Retrospect

**Title: Retrospect**

**Pairing: Caremy**

**Rating: M** (lemon)

**Timeline:** Future Fic: The Vampire Diaries.

**Author's Note:** This whole story I've been referring to this ship **Caremy **and in reviewing TVD's wiki page, it's actually called _**Jeroline**_. Now nothing against wiki, but we all know that Caroline/Klaus is Klaroline and referring to Caroline/Jeremy as Jeroline makes the pairing seem like a cheap knock-off – right? So, even though it's incorrect I will continue to refer this awesome couple as **Caremy**. That being said, I have mixed feelings about this fic coming to end. I really enjoyed writing their story and could probably be convinced to write another so leave me your thoughts.

Thank you all for being such wonderful readers - Gemma

* * *

><p>She sat in a white folding chair amidst a sea of people compromised of alumni (such as herself), friends, family members, former faculty and others with ties to the college. Whitmore's graduating class sat in similar seats several rows in front of her. Caroline craned her neck to see if she could find him but from her vantage point - the backs of the caps all looked the same.<p>

A well-dressed man, the newest dean, took center stage and addressed the crowd before him. She remembered her own graduation day well. Lots of speeches. Too many if you asked her. Why they had to select so many guest speakers was still a mystery. She checked the time on her phone. It would be a couple hours at least. She glanced around discreetly to see if she could spot anyone she knew from Mystic Falls.

She found all of them, sitting together in a quaint little group. They looked as chummy as always. Damon's arm looped over the back of Bonnie's chair.

_Are they still together? Ugh._

Elena sat between Bonnie and Matt. Tyler Lockwood sat in the row behind them with was that, _Liv._

_I thought she died._

But let's face it – who in their little clique hadn't died and been resurrected in some way. And speaking of….

_OMG is that _KATHERINE!

Yes. It most certainly was.

And she was holding hands with …. Stefan? _Oh wow._ This was absolutely scandalous. What the hell had been happening in Mystic Falls while she'd been gone?

For once she was happy to be free of that drama. Not that New Orleans didn't have its share but - Katherine and Stefan – seriously? That had to be some kind of spell or dare or _curse_.

But none of their escapades were her concern. Today she was here to see Jeremy receive his diploma. This moment was over a decade in the making as his academic career had certainly taken a downturn back in high school.

They began calling names and fortunately G came rather quickly. He made his way up the steps waving to his fan section. They were all standing up cheering. Damon was holding up a large sign that read "About Fucking Time Little Gilbert!" with a caricature of Jeremy drawn in black Sharpie.

He was in cap and gown with a joyous smile on his face. Caroline Forbes couldn't have been more proud. Tears of happiness filled her blue eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At the completion of the ceremony she planned to make her escape before any of them even realized she was there. But it was her own selfishness that caused her to wait around. She wanted to see him. Or maybe she wanted him to see her. Either way, she still wanted something.

Staying at a distance she watched as they took turns posing with Jeremy as Bonnie snapped a million pictures. There were group shots and selfies and pictures with some other graduates. Caroline thought that none of them had noticed her but it was Katherine who made a sudden appearance at her side.

The brunette stood silently, with hands clasped around her designer clutch and a knowing smile on her face.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" Katherine smirked.

And it wasn't that Caroline didn't have anything to reply – because she had a whole arsenal of retaliation ready – but she just didn't want anything to ruin today. As she politely held her tongue - the Salvatore brothers decided to join them.

Caroline remembered the promise she made to herself. The next time she saw Damon – she was going to kill him. Although, staking him in broad daylight at Jeremy's graduation – did not seem like the best idea. So instead she rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust.

Damon made one of his own faces as Stefan asked in calm cautiousness, "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Katherine answered as her eyes judged Caroline from head to toe.

Caroline turned to the trio with arms crossed over her chest. "I've known Jeremy since he was born. I wanted to see him graduate."

"Well you saw it. Now it's over," Damon replied turning his index and middle finger into a pair of walking legs indicating Caroline should be on her way.

"I want a picture," she stated before striding across the grass in his direction.

He was standing with his sister. One arm was around her shoulders, the other held his diploma. Caroline stood behind Bonnie and Matt, who were playing photographer and held up her phone as well.

Elena's smile immediately disappeared.

But Jeremy's got brighter.

Caroline's picture blurred as he rushed forward to greet her. Wrapping his arms around her, she quickly became tangled in the wide sleeves of his graduation robe. But there was no better feeling in the world than this.

"Congratulations," she whispered in his ear.

"I can't believe you're here," he whispered back.

"Too bad she has to go," Damon announced.

"What?" Jeremy pulled back and looked at Caroline. "You can't leave. We're having a big party tonight and I want you to be there."

"Jer…," Elena's lips pressed together as her eyebrows lowered.

His lips pressed together just as determined. "It's _my_ party and you said I could invite as many people as I wanted. Remember?"

Elena bit her lip hard as she mumbled, "yes."

"Then add one more to the guest list."

As he looked back at her with his big brown eyes, Caroline hugged him one more time. "Thank you for the invitation. But I shouldn't stay," she looked at her enemies lined up and ready to strike again.

"Yeah, you should," Jeremy protested. "And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Then Jeremy handed Matt his phone as he posed with Caroline for a picture.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was hard for Caroline to believe that Jeremy had not only joined a fraternity but was now the president of one. The huge house was decorated from ceiling to floor with vintage everything. She had to commend Katherine (who made sure everyone knew that all this was _her_ vision of an unforgettable throwback party) because well, Caroline wasn't sure that she could have done any better.

Everything was so perfect.

Back in high school Caroline loved the decade dances. She loved finding the perfect outfit that suited the time period. That being said, the Eighties was probably her favorite. Dressed in neon pink with hair teased high and enough blue eye shadow to paint a wall mural, Caroline Forbes owned the dance floor that night. Not even the Salvatore brothers in vintage Metallica shirts and stone washed jean jackets were able to steal her thunder.

Her skin tight mini-dress stood out among the masses of other girls. Most, including Bonnie, had gone the neon route though a few brave souls such as Elena dared to channel their inner hairband groupie. In tiny cut off denim shorts and a midriff that barely covered her bikini top, Elena was certainly showing off everything she had. Katherine had gone a different route wearing some sort of vintage football jersey with a denim mini-skirt and killer stiletto boots. It wasn't until Caroline saw the name Salvatore embroidered across the back that she realized the jersey was probably authentic. A vague memory of Stefan playing for the Timberwolves surfaced in her mind.

Despite the competition, it didn't take the notable glances of the guys (including one ex-boyfriend in particular) or the jealous stare of Jeremy's girlfriend to let her know how amazing she looked. _This_ was her element.

Just when Caroline thought she'd outdone herself, Jeremy Gilbert stepped on the dance floor. His blonde mullet wig contrasted with the long black trench coat. As he approached Caroline he smiled, revealing a pair of plastic fangs.

"Seriously?" Caroline's hands dropped to her hips.

"What?" Jeremy shrugged. "I'm David, from the Lost Boys."

"You're a dork."

"A dork with a Bachelors degree," he grinned. "Now shut up and dance with me."

Now, what they did was far from actual dancing. It was as though she'd given Jeremy an excuse to grind on and grope her in front of at least a hundred people. But it was fun and she loved every second of his intoxicated attention.

Of course, said girlfriend was not a fan and after two songs drug him away to a corner where they proceeded to have a huge argument. It wasn't as though Caroline _wanted_ to listen but let's face it, after all this time she still thought about their two sexual encounters.

Seeing him again made her want to go for another. Because, everything happens in three's – right?

But she was distracted from the fighting couple by none other than the ex – Tyler Lockwood. "Can we talk?" he said in his demanding way which made the question more of a statement. As she followed him to the bartender for drinks, his face twisted with indecision. "I don't even know if I want to know the answer," he began after taking down a shot. "But uh," he wiped his mouth with his arm. "When we together - did you sleep with Jeremy?"

The wine that Caroline was attempting to consume became stuck in her throat. She half-choked and half-coughed in reply.

"That's what I thought," Tyler took another shot. "Is there anyone you haven't slept with?" he asked in disbelief.

Caroline took another sip of wine.

Tyler.

Matt.

Damon.

Klaus.

Yeah. She'd pretty much slept with everyone.

"Your Uncle Mason," she finally answered after much thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She noticed that the girlfriend left the house in tears with Elena a few steps behind. Katherine appeared beside her, offering her a fresh drink. "Step one complete," Katherine smiled as she clinked her glass against Caroline's. "Now onto step two."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline's brow furrowed at the other vampire.

Katherine wrapped her finger around a curl that hung down past her shoulder. With a tired sigh, she released it letting fall back into place. "You'll see." With that she waved Jeremy over to them. He was obviously very drunk. His wig had shifted and the plastic fangs were floating in the red solo cup he held.

"The Karaoke Machine is ready," Katherine said to him.

"Oh yeessss!" he attempted to fist bump Katherine but missed and ended up punching her in the face. Caroline couldn't help laughing a little as Jeremy hastily apologized. Then he took Caroline by the hand and led her to the Poison cover Band which had just finished up their first set.

"I want you to sing something for me," he told Caroline as he flipped through the pages in the songbook. "This one. Can you sing this one?"

Caroline looked down at his selection. "_This_ one," she pointed to the title.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Are you sure that's the song you want to hear?"

"Yessss," he arms closed in on her in a big hug. "I still can't believe you're here."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline anxiously awaited her turn for the microphone. She was slotted to perform after three of Jeremy's fraternity brothers finished with their version of the Beastie Boys classic, "Paul Revere."

_Now what do we have here an outlaw and his beer  
>I run this land, you understand I make myself clear<br>We stepped into the wind he had a gun, I had a grin  
>You think this story's over but it's ready to begin…<em>

When they finished Caroline made her way onto the stage. She was used to cheers and applause but she had no fans in this crowd – well, maybe one but he was talking to someone and not looking her way. She held the mike in her hand watching the screen as the music began.

Then suddenly he came running up the steps grabbing a mike from a stand and joining her onstage.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

As soon as they sang the first lyric all eyes were on them – especially Matt. She heard him say, _"What the hell?_" to Tyler.

_Do you understand  
>Do you feel the same<em>

Jeremy chose to skip the next lyric and say, "Shut up Donovan," into the microphone.

_Am I only dreaming_

_Is this burning_

"Get your own song, Gilbert!" Matt yelled back.

_"An eternal flame_," Jeremy sang loudly while giving Matt the finger. Everyone was laughing now, and a bit of nostalgia bled through the years of distance.

_Say my name  
>Sun shines through the rain<br>A whole life so lonely  
>And then come and ease the pain<br>I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

But surely one song – one memory couldn't erase all that damage.

No, it wouldn't. But for one night, she could ignore it all - for Jeremy.

With scattered applause they left the stage as some sorority girls belted out "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." Jeremy was immediately intercepted by his friends and Caroline was alone once again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Jeremy's tongue had found its tenth victim of the night (yes, Caroline was counting how many girls kissed him during the course of his graduation party) she decided she'd seen enough. Manners aside (it wasn't as though she was going to announce her departure and say goodnight to everyone on her way out) she simply left her empty drink on a nearby table and walked out the door. The music was loud and even a football field away she could still hear the band playing. She got into her car and shut the door.

Finally a moment of silence.

Taking out her phone she scrolled back through the few pictures of Jeremy. Sitting there she sifted back through memory after memory. So lost in the past, she almost dropped her phone when someone tapped on the window.

Rolling down the window halfway there stood a drunk Jeremy, unintentionally spilling beer all over the side of the car.

"You better not be leaving," he said trying to open her door. She popped the lock and opened it herself. Getting out she reached around his neck and pulled him close.

"I have to," she told him.

"But you didn't give me my graduation present yet," he replied.

"I left a card…," she began but he pushed her against the side of the car.

"I don't want a card….," he mumbled just before his lips went for her throat.

His teeth gently nibbled along her jugular as he set his cup on the roof of the car. Her hands dropped from his neck to waist as she worked to unbutton his pants. "You need to lose the wig," she said as she removed it and threw it to the ground. "But the trench coat was a good call," she added using it as a curtain as Jeremy pulled up her dress.

"I don't think they had thongs in the 80's," Jeremy grinned as he ripped the seam of her underwear. They dropped to the ground as he spread Caroline's legs apart.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned as fingers pressed into her.

"Fuck you're so wet. So fucking wet." Jeremy's lips crashed against hers.

"I missed you," Caroline confessed in between kisses. "I missed you so much." She moved to kiss him again but he moved his head to the side. It rested on her shoulder. His fingers pulled out of her and everything stopped. "What's wrong?" she panted. "Why did you stop?"

He didn't move or lift his head. Instead he spoke very softly, "If you missed me so much why didn't you ever call me?"

There was no explanation or excuse she could give because the reasons had nothing to do with how she felt about him. It was all the people around him that deterred her from keeping in touch. "I guess for the same reasons you never came back to New Orleans." Maybe he could understand that, how walking around on your enemy's home turf wasn't an ideal situation.

"But I did come back. Twice."

"What? When? I didn't see you."

"I know," he sighed. "Both times you were with…"

"…Klaus," she finished.

He leaned against her heavily. His forehead weighted against hers and he took her hands. She'd seen Jeremy drunk enough times to know that this was going to be one of those deep moments. And when he asked a simple, "Do you love him?" she knew that time hadn't changed him at all.

"No. I don't." She couldn't explain what distant attachment she still had for Klaus but she did know that it had nothing to do with emotion.

"Did you love Tyler?"

Oh geez, where was he going with this? Was he going to ask her about everyone she slept with?

"Yeah." She had loved the werewolf/hybrid many years ago. She knew the alcohol was seeping through by his next question.

"Then why did you have sex with me at the lake house?"

Clearly the boys had been talking and she was sure Tyler had a few theories of his own on how cold-hearted she'd become. She was treading on unstable territory and there really was no way to justify cheating on Tyler – even if it was only that once.

"Please tell me why."

Removing her hands from his she slowly traced her way up his body. Stomach, chest then neck until she held his face cupped in her hands. "I think you already know." Gently she brushed her thumbs across his lips. "And if you don't then Whitmore needs to take that diploma back."

"I need to hear you say it," he smiled beneath her fingertips.

She began kissing him only to have him pull away again. The eyes of the frustrated vampire met the eyes of the determined hunter. The taste of _him _clung to her lips and she wasn't sure what was holding her back. There was nothing to lose at this point. Was there?

There was always something at stake – Elijah taught her that. But Klaus taught her that nothing worth having comes without risk.

It came down to one question; Was Jeremy Gilbert worth it?

Admitting how she felt would change everything. Was she ready for that?

"I slept with you because….," she hesitated not wanting to take the path that could possibly break them. She'd rather have happy memories than take a chance with his life. His future. Sure he was a hunter but Klaus was ruthless. "You have a super-sized cock."

"Thanks," he laughed a little as he blushed. "Is that the only reason?"

She nodded.

An unsettling silence fell as he removed her hands from his face. She could see the hurt and anger under the set jaw and glaring eyes.

"So it was just about the sex," he finally said.

She nodded again fighting the oncoming tears. She didn't want to lie but she couldn't tell the truth either. _They _were still the enemy and she could never show weakness. And that's exactly what love is – a big Achilles heel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Jeremy finished the final keg stand of his college career he saw Tyler Lockwood standing nearby. The last thing he wanted was to admit to that douche he'd been right about Caroline. It was hard enough dealing with the disappointment of her answer. He didn't need Lockwood's I-told-you-so on top of it. But at least there was enough beer to make him forget about the ten minutes of his life that he wasted on Caroline Forbes tonight.

So he partied like a rock star; drinking, dancing and taking a pair of girls up to his room. They let him do anything he wanted and so he did – although, his heart really wasn't in it. And when it was over, the last thing he wanted was to be alone so he let them stay in his bed for the night. Curled up between their warm bodies the guest of honor passed out as the graduation party raged on in the floors below him.

It was a distant creak in the old hardwood floors that woke him at some unknown hour of the morning. He lay there with eyes closed regulating his breathing as though he was still sound asleep. His sudden alertness was due to the hunter instinct that remained in him. After all these years it still warned him of impending danger of the vampire variety.

The house was quiet now except for the silent footsteps. He couldn't hear them but he could feel them coming closer. There was a slight click as the bedroom door opened. The intruder hesitated.

Jeremy continued to feign sleep.

He felt a gentle kiss on the top of his head and the tickle of hair on his face. For a moment he thought it was Elena but the smell wasn't quite right. Then a barely audible whisper of, _"I love you", _broke through the quiet of the room. Before she could escape his hand shot out and with a deadly grip his fingers locked around her wrist.

He opened his eyes and she was there, on the bed between him and one of his sorority conquests.

She wouldn't meet his gaze and he was sure the two naked girls in his bed were probably the reason why. He wanted to tell her that it should have been _her_ between his sheets – and it would have been – if she'd admitted how she felt when he'd asked.

With her wrist in hand he pulled her against him, hugging her tight. They sat together like for several minutes, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Eventually the vampire whispered a much overdue, "You smell like sex and peppermint."

He couldn't help smiling. "Let's get out of here."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You remember how to get to the lake house?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The moon was still high in the sky when they arrived at their destination. Racing to the front door Caroline beat Jeremy by a mile. As he fumbled with the door keys, she slid his flannel pajama bottoms to his ankles and knelt down in front of him. Licking the tip of his cock with her tongue, she listened with growing amusement as the keys jingled and jingled in his hand as he unsuccessfully attempted to fit one in the lock.

There was a thud of his head against the door as he resigned that he was not going to make it inside before his first orgasm.

Caroline traced the mushroomed head with her lips before taking the entire shaft into her mouth. Jeremy moaned and gasped above her.

The keys dropped to the ground as his hands combed through her hair.

Using a hand around the base of his cock and the other to trace the seam of sack, she was able to bring him to climax very quickly. He hissed in a breath as she took down every last drop. She felt his knees tremble and she wondered how that could be.

It wasn't as though he'd been in sex rut.

He pulled her to her feet and captured her mouth with his. "Nice dress but it's too long," Jeremy yanked the skirt up to her waist as the bare flesh of their legs brushed together. Then his mouth descended down her body to just above where her thong used to be.

"Not to brag but," he looked up at her with those big brown eyes. "I've gotten a lot better at this." With a wicked smile he reached under her thigh and pushed her knee up under her armpit.

"What are you…,"Caroline began to ask until the warmth of his tongue probed between her folds. She felt her supporting leg getting weaker and weaker as he gently sucked her clit. She couldn't help grinding her hips against his face until she could barely stand. "Who taught this class?" the vampire panted. Whoever it was should get a fucking Nobel Prize as far as she was concerned.

From between her legs came a muffled reply.

"Who?" Caroline panted lifting her head as she gazed down at her hunter.

Jeremy detached himself for a split second before uttering, "Alaric."

For a moment Caroline's stomach almost turned because, well – thinking of Ric giving oral was not something she ever wanted to envision but that image quickly subsided as Jeremy's thumb joined the game.

Her leg gave out and she nearly fell but Jeremy's strength kept her in position. Then without warning his fingers sank deep inside her, taking out her defenses. Crying out his name she came undone.

Completely.

It ran down his hand to his wrist. He cursed in wondered pride.

They kissed again. Mouths frantic for more as Caroline stripped off her dress. Jeremy kicked his shoes and pants off as well. Hands wildly relished bare flesh. Jeremy cupped an exposed breast while his tongue lapped against an already hard nipple. She went for his cock with both hands, while biting down on sensitive spot on his shoulder that made him shiver.

And he did.

Shiver.

He was hard as stone and she wanted him with a passion she hadn't felt for a long time.

"Turn around," he panted. "Against the door." He took both of her wrists in hand, holding them over her head and against the large wooden door. She felt his teeth nipping at her back as he clutched her thigh, folding a leg up against her side.

Spread apart he lifted her off the ground while entering her. Caroline's head bumped against the door he thrust so hard. He released her wrists to wrap an arm across her midsection, steadying her body as he pounded hard into her.

Her core accepted every inch of him as the rapture of Jeremy Gilbert thrilled her into another orgasm. Clawing against the wood she felt it splinter under her nails. The echo of her pleasured cries resounded above the nocturnal wood songs.

Jeremy's climax broke the down the door. His final thrust so forceful the old rusted hinges surrendered. With a loud thud they entered the house quite by accident. Caroline face planted into the door as Jeremy head-butted her from behind.

There was a moment of panting and "are you okay's" before Jeremy uttered a light-hearted, "Guess I have a super-sized orgasm too." He lifted himself enough to allow Caroline to rotate beneath him, pushing him playfully as she laughed. Bellies touching they kissed again.

With less urgency.

With more emotion.

Jeremy gazed upon the creature that he'd loved for as long as he could remember. As rosy hints of sunrise threatened to steal the night away he looked into her sapphire eyes confessing, "I love you too."

Caroline brushed the hair that hung on his face, only to have gravity undermine her attempt. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

His eyes sparkled as he pushed himself to his feet, darting into the kitchen naked. Caroline watched him open and close cabinets as he searched for something. "You want to make pancakes?" she asked as she joined him by the counter.

"Not exactly." He turned to her holding a bottle of maple syrup as though it was a prize. Then he flipped open the pour spout and drizzled it across Caroline's breasts.

"Give me that!" Caroline demanded as she took the container from him. Giving a hearty squeeze she shot a glob of syrup perfectly into his navel. Laughing he tried to regain control and they began fighting over the syrup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Outside the morning sun won its battle against the darkness. The pink and red hues of a fresh day were climbing across the sky.

For Caroline and Jeremy, a new life had begun to **blossom**.


End file.
